Bonded
by afret2010
Summary: Eliza has kept her daughters apart for too long. She knows she has to right this wrong but will they accept the truth. Will they forgive her My first Kalex story. Spoiler Alert for S4E21! Rated M for later chapters. *****CORRECTION ALERT***** Chapter 3 got posted as Chapter 2! Corrections have been made.
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler Alert for S4E21!

Author's Note: This story came to me after watching Season 4 Episode 21, Red Dawn, specifically the scene near the end where Supergirl dies and is resurrected. This is my first attempt at a Kalex story. I normally write Sanvers stories but this one grabbed me by the throat and wouldn't let go until I wrote it.

I had hoped to finish writing this before I started posting it but I really wanted to start posting before the beginning of the new season. I would have started it sooner except I was trying to finish up the Rizzoli and Isles story I was working on. I do have about three chapters drafted.

I hope you like it, let me know either way, just be nice if you're going to critique it, no flaming please!

Now the obligatory disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl and I don't make any money writing this story, much as I might wish I did on both counts!

*****  
Eliza stood at a distance and watched as her daughter's heart shattered into a million pieces. She stood by as Alex knelt beside Kara's still form sobbing and begging her not to leave her, especially not now that she remembered who Kara was. Eliza wanted to go to her, to both of them but she was consumed by guilt.

Then she watched as something miraculous happened. She could feel the energy in the air, sliding against her skin, vibrating under her feet as Kara pulled it to her. And Eliza had no doubt that some how, even from the other side of death, Kara had heard Alex call to her in her heartbreak and devastation and she had responded. She had returned from the dead for Alex.

"Alex," her mother called to her, "she's doing it! She's pulling the sunlight."

Alex looked up in wonder as tendrils of sunlight were pulled from all the plants around Kara surrounding her and suddenly the other woman gasped and her eyes popped.

"I'm here, I'm here!" she assured the hero.

"I missed you so much," Kara gasped.

"I really missed you!"Alex sobbed, once again laying her head on Kara's chest, this time to reassure herself with the sound of the other woman's heartbeat.

Still standing a ways away from her girls, Eliza thanked God or Rao or whoever was responsible for returning Kara to them. They had given her a second chance to right a terrible wrong and she didn't intend to waste it. She just hope the two young women would be able to forgive her.

*****  
A few days later, after Lex Luthor's plot had been revealed and all the guilty parties were either dead or behind bars, Eliza called Alex and Kara and invited them to come visit her in Midvale. She told them they needed time to rest, recover, and reconnect away from the National City where the demands of their work were ever present.

If she had thought they would be hard to convince she was pleasantly surprised. They both jumped at the chance. It had been a long and difficult few months since Alex had allowed J'Onn to perform the mind wipe. Even though they had still been together there had been this invisible barrier between them. Just because Alex was unaware of it didn't mean she didn't feel it as strongly as Kara had. So the two women were anxious to go somewhere they could spend time together and heal.

Of course, Eliza had another reason for asking them to visit. She had made a promise to whatever higher power might have been listening that she would make right the wrong she had done to her girls and she intended to keep that promise, even though she feared they might never forgive her.

So it was that after dinner on the second day of their visit she asked them to join her for coffee in the living room. "There's something I need to talk to you about," she told them, wringing her hands.

The two younger women exchanged a glance wondering what had their normally confident mother looking so nervous. "Sure thing Mom." Alex replied as Kara went into the kitchen to get three cups of coffee.

Alex and Kara took seats on the sofa while Eliza sat in an armchair on the other side of the coffee table from them. It didn't escape her notice that with the entire sofa available to them, Kara and Alex sat so close together that their knees were brushing together. When Alex leaned forward to pick her cup up from the coffee table she braced herself by placing her hand Kara's knee and Kara unconsciously covered it with her own, giving it a gently squeeze before releasing it as both women sat back sipping their coffee.

Eliza sat there regarding her daughters and trying to decide how to start this conversation.

When it seemed she wasn't going to say anything Kara spoke. "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about Eliza? Whatever it is you can tell us, we can handle it." Now that she had her Alex back, the one who knew who she really was, she truly believed they could handle anything, together.

Eliza smiled sadly at her then took a deep breath and launched in. "I owe you both an apology. In fact, I'm not at all sure an apology is sufficient." She glanced up from staring at her hands in her lap. Both girls were staring at her in confusion.

"I stole something from you, something precious," she continued. "In my defense, I didn't realize at the time just how precious it was. I mean you were both so young, just teenagers. It never occurred to me that it might have been more than a cr..."

"Mom," Alex interrupted her rambling. "You're not making a whole lot of sense here. Why don't you do like you taught us. Start from the beginning."

"I'm sorry, you're right," Eliza said. She took another deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she began again. "I don't need to tell either one of you that when Kara came to live with us the two of you didn't exactly hit it off immediately. Kara, I think everything was just so new and different for you. Suddenly you had these powers you had to learn to control and you were scared and you weren't ready to open up to anyone. Alex, you were used to having your father and I all to yourself and all of the sudden Kara was there and she needed us so much. Plus she was still learning how to get along here on earth so you were embarrassed because she was so different and acted strangely. Let's face it, teenagers want to fit in not stand out unless perhaps it's in the area of sports. Then we lost your father and that just made everything so much worse."

Alex glanced at Kara, making a silent apology for the truth of Eliza's words. Kara reached over and gave her hand a squeeze accepting the apology. It was true, she had acted very strangely, by human standards, when she had first arrived on earth. She could hardly blame Alex for being embarrased by her actions.

"Anyway, Eliza continued, "all of a sudden something changed. I don't know what it was, although I do recall it was around the time that boy in your class, Kenny Lee, was found dead."

Kara and Alex glanced at each other, then away. They had managed to keep the full extent of their involvement in that case from Eliza.

"After that the two of you started to get along. I was ecstatic. It seemed like every day your bond grew stronger. The two of you became practically inseparable. At first I thought it was a sisterly bond but as time went by it became apparent that it was something different, something more...You were developing romantic feelings for each other." Eliza paused, searching their faces for their reaction to this revelation, what she saw there broke her heart.

Kara looked surprised but also hopeful. Alex's face reflected nothing but fear.

Eliza continued, "When I realized what was happening between the two of you, I was scared. It was hard enough for you, Kara, being an alien and trying to fit in here on earth and even now it's not exactly easy for gay and lesbian youth. On top of that add the fact that technically you were sisters, even though Kara didn't come to us until she was older. I was scared for both of you and, if I'm being honest, I was worried about myself too. We'd just lost your father and I was barely hanging on."

She paused again, collecting her thoughts. She watched as Kara reached for Alex's hand and for a moment she thought Alex might pull her hand away. She was hopeful when, after a moment's hesitation Alex took Kara's hand and held it tightly. But she wouldn't look at the other woman.

Finally, Eliza went on, "So I did what I thought was best. I discouraged those feelings in anyway I could without actually acknowledging them. I encouraged both of you to develop separate interests and to date. I emphasized the fact that you were sisters when ever I could. And, I'm sorry to say, Alex, I made it your responsibility to lookout for your "sister". I blamed you whenever she got in trouble or slipped up and revealed her powers. That in particular was completely unfair.

I swear to you, I thought it was nothing more than a school girl crush for both of you. It wasn't until you went off to college, Alex, that I suspected it was more. Kara was despondent without you, Alex and you fell apart, drinking and partying. If it weren't for J'Onn offering you the position with the DEO I shudder to think where you might have ended up. And it would have been all my fault.

If I'd just accepted what was happening between the two of you and supported it you both could have avoided so much pain and suffering."

"Why then Mom," Alex said, her voice low and angry, "why didn't you say something sooner, like when I was in college."

"I didn't know how, after all that time. And I didn't think you were in a frame of mind to hear it. You were so angry with me all the time, not without reason but I feared you'd reject what I had to say for the simple reason that it I was the one who was saying it. Then you started working for the DEO and Kara started working for CatCo and things seemed to get better. You met Maggie and Kara met Mon El and I thought you'd both gotten over your feelings for each other."

"That's bull shit!" Alex hissed. "You were afraid we'd never forgive you for keeping us apart so you kept your mouth shut."

"Alex," Kara chided gently, using the hand that wasn't holding Alex's to gently rub the other woman's arm. Alex relaxed a little, sitting back and leaning into the blonde.

"No Kara, she's right, that was definitely part of it. I'm still afraid of that even now." Eliza admitted.

"Then why say anything now?" Kara asked confused.

"Because you died." Eliza said bluntly, "and I saw what that did to Alex. Even before that, when Alex had her mind wiped. I expected it to be difficult for you. After all you knew exactly what you'd lost but I could tell that Alex was in pain. She was missing something that she didn't even remember having."

Both of the younger women shuddered involuntarily at this reminder of those months when Alex didn't know that Kara as Supergirl.

"But more than any of that, what really convinced me I had to right this wrong, was when Alex called you back from the dead. She begged you to pull the sun's energy from the plants around you to restore yourself. But you were already gone. There is no way you should have been able to hear her but you did and you came back...for her."

She was looking at them with wonder as they clung to each other on the sofa. "That kind of bond..." she shook her head, "I've never seen anything like it. I cant be the reason that your relationship is less than it could be, less than it should be. Believe me when I say, I have never in my entire life seen two people more meant for each other than the two of you. I will never forgive myself if you don't at least try."

Tears were streaming down her face and she paused to pull a Kleenex out of the box sitting on the coffee table and wipe her face. Kara and Alex did the same.

"You two need to talk," she said finally. "I'm going to go into my lab. I've got some work I can do. I'll be there quite late, maybe even all night." She stood up to go.

"Eliza, you don't have to do that." Kara said, jumping up too.

"I think it's best sweetheart." Eliza placed her hand on Kara's cheek and caressed it with her thumb. Alex stood and placed herself beside Kara. "I'm so sorry," Eliza said earnestly, looking alternately at each of her daughters. "I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me."

Kara nodded but Alex just looked at her. It was a searching look, as if she were trying to find some answer in her mother's face. Eliza started to leave but Alex stopped her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I forgive you." she whispered in her mother's ear.

Eliza was shocked. She had been hopeful that Alex would forgive her but she had expected it to take a long time. Her shock must have shown on her face because Alex went on. "I may not agree with what you did but I can understand it. And I know how hard it was for you to say something now. Like Kara intimated, you could have just kept quiet and we never would have been the wiser. I thank you for not doing that."

Eliza pulled both of them into a group hug then, without another word, walked out of the room and out of the house, leaving behind a deafening silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay this is the actual chapter 2. For those of you who didn't start reading this story until after 8 Oct 2019, I originally posted Chapter 3 instead of Chapter 2 by mistake Everything should be in its rightful place now.

For those of you who started reading before 8 Oct 2019 my sincere apologies for any confusion. I'm sure you were lost reading the wrong chapter, so sorry!

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Eliza pulled both of them into a group hug then, without another word, walked out of the room and out of the house, leaving behind a deafening silence._

*************************  
The two women stood in silence where Eliza had left them for almost a full minute. Kara was gazing steadily at Alex her expression filled with hope and a longing she hadn't allowed herself to even acknowledge for over a decade.

Alex fidgeted, wringing her hands and looking anywhere but at Kara. "So," she finally spoke, glancing at and quickly away from the younger woman, "that just happened."

Anyone other than Kara might have taken Alex's words as a bad sign, a sign that she wasn't taking what Eliza had said seriously, but Kara knew Alex better than just about anyone in the world, in the entire galaxy even. She read Alex's body language and facial expression as well as listening to her words and found cause to hope.

Taking her arm she pulled Alex back over to the pulled her to sit down beside her. "Alex," she said. "Alex," she repeated more forcefully waiting until the brunette looked up at her. "Is it true?" she asked, not because she needed the answer, she was sure she already knew the answer but she sensed that Alex needed to say it out loud before she could start to get past all the years of denying her true feelings for the blonde.

"Which part?" Alex asked in a poor attempt to evade the question.

"All of it," Kara replied. "Are you in love with me? Did you fall in love me back when we're teenagers? Was your party girl phase a reaction to being separated from me?" Kara paused, she knew as brave as Alex was, she wasn't brave enough to be the first one to say it. "I hope the answer is yes because I've been in love with you since I was fourteen and Eliza was right. When you left for college I missed you so much sometimes I felt like I couldn't breathe."

Alex's head shot up and she stared at Kara, her expression a mix of hope, wonder, and just a hint of fear. "Really?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Yeah, really," Kara replied, reaching out a tentative hand to caress Alex's cheek with her fingers.

Alex took Kara's hand and held it between both of her own. Taking in a breath and letting it out slowly she looked into Kara's eyes and answered the blonde's question, "It's true, I am so in love with you. I don't know exactly when it happened but it wasn't long after the incident with Kenny. And yes, when I went off to college I tried to dull the pain of missing you with alcohol and partying. It didn't work, so when J'Onn came and offered me the job at the DEO I was ready to try something new."

Kara's smile could have lit up all of National City. "Can I kiss you?" she asked.

Alex's breath caught in her throat and she found she couldn't speak so she just nodded.

Kara leaned in slowly, giving Alex time to change her mind and pull away but Alex didn't pull away. She found herself being drawn in, leaning in to meet Kara half way.

When their lips met something unexpected happened. Kara had intended the kiss to be short and chaste but she couldn't seem to make herself pull away. The moment her lips connected with the other woman's she felt a a reaction throughout her whole body, a pleasant tingling that started in her lips and quickly spreading all the way to her toes. She sensed that Alex was having the same reaction.

Without really thinking about it the blonde deepened the kiss, running her tongue across Alex's lower lip. Alex responded, opening her mouth to allow Kara access. Soon her tongue was eagerly probing the brunette's mouth. She felt as much as heard Alex moan into the kiss. The sound surprised her and turned her on. It felt like her whole body was vibrating. With difficulty, she pulled back to look into the other woman's eyes.

Alex was panting, her face and neck were flushed, and her pupils were dilated to the point that her eyes were almost black. "Wow," she said, between breaths. "That was…" Alex searched for and failed to find the words to describe the effect Kara's kiss had had on her. No first kiss, no kiss ever, had affected her so strongly. Her arousal had gone from zero to a hundred miles per hour within seconds of Kara's lips touching hers and like Kara, she felt as if her entire body was vibrating, in the most pleasant of ways.

Despite her Kryptonian constitution, Kara found herself a bit breathless as well. "Yeah, I know!" she grinned at Alex's inability to describe the sensation. She couldn't find the words either.

Almost of its on volition, Alex's body leaned in for another kiss. If possible this one was even steamier than the first. Their tongues met, not in a battle for dominance but in a giving and receiving of pleasure between lovers. It was as if the kiss were a choreographed dance and each participant just knew which way the other was going to move and exactly how to respond. Alex's lips began to migrate from Kara's mouth along her jaw. The blonde's head tilted to the side encouraging Alex's movements and soon she was nibbling Kara's earlobe and nuzzling behind her ear.

The hero's moans just egged the other woman on and slowly she guided Kara down to the couch so she was laying on top of her. Alex returned her lips to Kara's mouth and resumed kissing her deeply. She felt Kara pull her shirt out of her pants and begin to caress the skin of her back. Kara's hands slid up Alex's sides and thumbs brushed the sides of Alex's breasts through her bra. The spike of arousal was so sharp as to be almost painful and Alex felt an intense throbbing between her legs.

In the back of her mind flitted the thought that she had spent years fighting to burry her fantasies about just such a moment. The passing thought cooled her ardor just enough to give her the strength to pull back.

Still caught up in the fog of her own arousal Kara followed her trying to reinitiate the kiss.

"Kara wait! We need to slow down." Alex said, panting.

Alex's words penetrated Kara's consciousness and she pulled back looking worried. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Kara was usually very good about staying in control of her powers during sexual encounters but being with Alex wasn't like any of her previous encounters. She couldn't ever remember being this turned on and she feared she had lost control of herself and hurt Alex.

"No, no I'm fine, it's not that. It's just…" Alex paused looking for the right words. "This is a lot and we haven't really taken anytime to process it and I just want to be sure…" Alex cringed at the look on Kara's face, knowing she had not found the right words."

"You're not sure, you want to be with me?" Kara asked despondent. She could think of all sorts of reasons that might be true.

"No that's not…I didn't mean…we just need" Alex panicked and seemingly lost the ability to put together a coherent sentence. "Dammit," she cursed in her frustration.

Kara smiled, somehow gleaning from Alex's incoherent, incomplete sentences that she was not saying she didn't want to be with her. "Calm down, sweetheart, just talk to me."

Alex was caught off guard by Kara calling her sweetheart. She'd never been much of a one for pet names but she found she liked Kara calling her that. Taking a breath and composing herself she explained. "I just meant that it's a lot to take in, you know, a big adjustment in my thinking. I mean for over a decade I've been fighting these feelings for you. Schooling myself to think of you as my sister, even though that's never how I really felt. I just want to take it slow, take a little time to process. Okay?"

Kara smiled and caressed her cheek, "Yeah, we can do that. At least I think we can. I have to tell you I have never been that turned on in my life and we barely got past kissing. If it's like that every time we kiss I'm not sure how long I'll be able to control myself!"

Alex took Kara's hand from her cheek and kissed her palm, abruptly pulling the hand away from her mouth when she saw the look in Kara's eyes. "Yeah, I know just what you mean." She replied with feeling. "Don't worry, I don't want to wait long. I just want to take a little time and think about what this means. I think there are a lot of folks who are going to be freaked out by this. I mean when we left National City we for Midvale we were sisters and when we go back were going to be in a romantic relationship. I hope everyone is okay with it." She looked and sounded extremely worried about how their friends and colleagues would take the change in their relationship.

Kara had to admit to herself that she had some doubt about that as well but she wasn't the type of person to dwell on such worries. She scooted closer to Alex resting her head on the other woman's shoulder. "We'll just have to explain it to them all so they understand. I think our friends will adjust, given time and anyone who doesn't accept it isn't really our friend."

"You're right." Alex agreed half heartedly. She still wasn't so sure but they'd have to cross that bridge when they came to it.

*****************  
The two women spent the rest of the evening talking in between make out sessions that had them continually on the edge of going further than they planned to at this point.

"You know, a part of me always held out hope that we'd end up together?" Kara said, looking into Alex's eyes. "It wasn't until you met Maggie that that hope started to fade." She watched intently to see Alex's reaction to the mention of her ex-fiancée's name. When she saw nothing there to cause her concern she continued. "With all the guys you dated it was obvious that you didn't care for them enough to even consider marriage but with Maggie it was clear from the start that you were in love with her." The superhero couldn't keep a trace of fear from showing in her eyes.

Alex saw this and reached out to caress her love's cheek. "I did love Maggie, I loved how she opened my eyes to something I'd kept hidden from myself for years, that I was attracted to women not men. And I loved her for herself, the smart, funny, beautiful badass cop." Kara looked away at these words, tears forming in her eyes, even though she knew it was foolish, Alex and Maggie weren't together any more.

"Hey, look at me." Alex put her finger under Kara chin and gently pulled her face around so she could make eye contact. "I loved Maggie, but we weren't meant to be together and not just because I wanted kids and she didn't. We weren't meant to be together because when you marry someone that person should always come first for you and in my heart I knew that Maggie did not always come first for me, you did. You always have and you always will. Even though I had buried my romantic feelings for you so deeply that I barely remembered having them. I still knew that if it ever came down to a choice between the two of you it would be no contest. I would always choose you."

Kara's smile lit up her face, "Really?"

"Really." Alex leaned in to kiss the blonde but pulled back at the last minute. "You know I'm not the only one who got pretty serious about someone else. You and Mon El gave every impression of a couple in love. I never really liked any of the guys you dated, expect maybe James, but I really wasn't fond of you dating Mon El. I think it was because I could tell you were really serious about him and on some level I was worried about losing you to him."

"But if you recall, I didn't really become serious about Mon El until after you started dating Maggie," Kara pointed out. "If I'd known then that there was a chance for us to be together I never would have gotten serious about Mon El. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and he worked really hard to overcome his upbringing but, like you said, if it ever came to a choice between you and him, my choice was always going to be you, hands down, no question."

The two lovers, sat back on the sofa leaning into each other thinking about what the other had just said and smiling to themselves.

Finally Kara broke the silence. "How do you think we should tell everyone?" she asked as she sat snuggled up against Alex's side playing with the fingers of her left hand. "I mean, do you think it would be better to tell everyone at once or should we tell them all separately?"

"All at once, definitely," Alex replied with conviction. "I don't want to have to explain our relationship over and over. That would just be emotionally exhausting besides if we tell them all in a group maybe it will help temper any negative reactions."

"You really think any of our friends are going to react so badly that we need a group of people to keep them from flipping out?" Kara asked skeptically.

Alex took the time to actually think about it. "I guess not," she replied, turning to kiss Kara's head as it lay on her shoulder. She was surprised at just how natural it felt to do so. "Still, better safe than sorry."

Kara smiled to herself it was so like Alex to be extra cautious when it came to protecting her from any potential harm, whether it be physical or emotional. She brought the hand she was playing with to her lips and kissed it. "Have I told you that I'm in love with you?" she asked.

"Not in the last ten minutes," the brunette replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well I am, very much, in love with you."

"That's excellent news, I'm very much in love with you too."

Alex leaned in to give her love a kiss but was stopped short when Kara groaned and said, "Oh sweet Rao, Alex are we going to be that couple, the one that no one can stand to be around because they're always making lovey dovey eyes at each other and going on about how much they're in love with each other?"

Kara's question was lighthearted but Alex's answer was serious. "I certainly hope not since half the time when we're together in public you're dressed as Supergirl. If we're not careful people are either going to figure out your secret identity or they're going to think I'm stepping out on my girlfriend with a superhero. I'm not very fond of either of those options."

Kara turned serious as well, "Good point. We're going to have to be more careful than ever. If the way I'm feeling right now is any indication it's going to be extremely difficult. I can't seem to stop touching you. In fact, it's taking a good deal of effort right at this moment not to touch you in a way that would be considered decidedly inappropriate if we were in public."

"Believe me I know, but I still think it's a good idea to take this slow," Alex responded. "It's getting late. Why don't we go to bed and get some sleep. We can talk some more about all of this when we've had a chance to sleep on it." She hesitated, "Um, I'd really like to sleep in the same bed with you but if you think that would be too hard, considering the whole 'take it slow' decision we don't have to."

"Oh, hell no!" Kara said emphatically. "We are sleeping in the same bed tonight even if we both have to take a cold shower before and after. I want us to fall asleep in each other's arms. Hopefully, the first of many times."

Alex smiled more widely than Kara had ever seen her smile, "Works for me," she replied, standing up and pulling the blonde up off the sofa. "Let's go get ready for bed, did you want first shot at the shower."

"Very funny, I think I'll take my chances without the cold shower. After all, it's not like the cold actually has much of an effect on me anyway." She grinned when Alex scowled at that. "Should I text Eliza and tell her it's safe to come home?"

"I'll do it," Alex replied.

"You're sure, you're not still angry at her?" Kara asked, concerned. Alex's relationship with her mother was complicated at best. She had been worried that this might have been the straw that broke the camel's back, damaging the relationship beyond repair.

"No, I'm not angry with her. Do I wish she had handled things differently when we were teenagers? Definitely, but I get it too. One thing I learned from Maggie's relationship with her parents is how hard it was, and still is for some folks when they come out. I really believe she was trying to protect us and that she underestimated the depth of our feelings for each other. I mean seriously, how many people actually meet the love of their life when they're fourteen or fifteen years old? Besides, it took a lot of courage for her to speak up now after so many years and to admit she was wrong."

Kara had tears in her eyes partly because Alex had referred to her as the love of her life and partly because of her willingness to forgive her mother. She wrapped the other woman in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy you feel that way. I'd hate it if this relationship came at the cost of your relationship with Eliza."

"Me too," Alex replied simply. "Come on, let's go to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

*****CORRECTION NOTICE****  
I originally posted this as Chapter 2. It is actually Chapter 3. If you started reading this story before 8 Oct 2019 you should go back and read Chapter 2. I'm sure this chapter will make much more sense once you've read the correct Chapter 2. So sorry for any confusion.

Author's Note: Hello readers, here is chapter 3 for you. Don't get too used to such quick updates. I finished drafting the next 2 - 2 1/2 chapters but after that all I have is a rough outline in my head.

Some thing's you should know before reading this update. James and Lena are together. Lena and Kelly (James' sister) know Kara is Supergirl. Lena has known for a while but Kelly just found out.

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Kara had tears in her eyes partly because Alex had referred to her as the love of her life and partly because of her willingness to forgive her mother. She wrapped the other woman in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy you feel that way. I'd hate it if this relationship came at the cost of your relationship with Eliza."_

_"Me too," Alex replied simply. "Come on, let's go to bed."_

* * *

As soon as Alex and Kara returned to National City they invited all of their friends for pizza and beer at Kara's place, it being better suited to hosting a dinner. Actually, they invited all of their friends who were currently was in National City and not traveling through space or in the future or off on some other earth. They would talk to Clark & Lois, Winn, Barry, and all the folks at Star Labs as soon as they got the chance.

They didn't want to wait, in part because they were afraid their closest friends would know something had changed between them as soon as they saw them together. Neither woman had any illusions about being able to hide their secret from the people who knew them best.

The other reason they wanted to tell everyone as soon as possible was because they had decided to wait to be intimate with one another until they had told their friends about the change in their relationship. Waiting had proved much harder than they anticipated. The slightest touch or glance would send their arousal skyrocketing.

Alex, Kara, J'Onn, Brainy, Lena, and Nia were sitting in Kara's living room and having a lively discussion about what would be an appropriate punishment for former President Baker and whether or not the former Vice President, who had recently been sworn in as President, was up to the job of reuniting a divided country and how he might accomplish that.

"I'm just saying, less than a year ago this guy was Speaker of the House with, by his own admission, no desire to run for any higher office." Alex said. "It's an awful lot to ask of him to fix the problems he inherited from his predecessor. I wish we had President Marsdin back. She would have been more than up to the task."

"I agree regarding Marsdin but actually, I think the fact that our new president never wanted to be president might just be why he has a chance to do it," Nia offered. "He's in the unique position of being President without having had to trash anyone to get there. I think he might actually be able to bring all sides together."

"She makes a good point." Lena put in.

The doorbell rang and Alex glanced nervously at Kara. It had to be James and his sister Kelly, everyone else was already there.

Alex had told Kara all about how she and Kelly had grown closer when she had been offered and then lost the opportunity to adopt a child. She was honest with Kara that, had Eliza not spoken up, things would likely have progressed between Kelly and herself. She had hoped to have a chance to talk to Kelly separately before they made their announcement to the group but the opportunity never presented itself.

When Kara got up to answer the door Alex stayed her with a hand on her arm. Kara nodded her understanding and sat back down while Alex went to answer the door.

As she expected, James and Kelly were standing there when she opened the door. James handed her a six pack of beer from a local microbrewery then pulled her into a hug. "Welcome back, how was the trip to Midvale?"

"Life altering." Alex said truthfully.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow but said nothing sensing that all would be explained soon enough. He walked past her and joined the others in the living room.

Left alone at the door with Kelly, Alex found it difficult to look her in the eye and when Kelly went to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek Alex tensed up. Kelly pulled back and gave the other woman a searching look.

"I'm sorry." was all Alex said finally making eye contact with Kelly. Kelly's expression, which had been happy and excited to see the brunette again, turned sad and confused. She nodded and smiled sadly at Alex. She didn't know what had changed but it was obvious something had. She didn't press Alex for details. Like her brother she sensed they were all about to find out.

When the two of them joined the group Alex retook her seat beside Kara. "You okay?" the blonde asked quietly.

Alex nodded and leaned briefly against her soaking up the comfort such contact always gave her.

The pizza arrived and the conversation continued as lively as it had been at the start ranging through topics as diverse as politics, L-Corps latest scientific break through, and how National City's major league baseball team might actually have a shot at the playoffs for the first time since they were established.

When the last slice had been consumed and everyone was sitting around sipping coffee and eating German Chocolate cake that Kara promised she had purchased from a local bakery and not made herself, Alex cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"So," she began her voice quavering ever so slightly with her nervousness. As great as it's been hanging out with you all, that's not the only reason we invited you guys here tonight." She was wringing her hands and darting glances at each of them. "We, that is Kara and I, we have an um, we have an announce…we have something we want, something we need to …"

Kara, standing beside her, took her hand and smiled affectionately at her. Taking pity on her, Kara took over the telling, blurting out the news. "Alex and I are together, like romantically, we're a couple now. It happened when we were in Midvale."

Kara could feel Alex trembling beside her and put her arm around her as much to comfort her as to demonstrate the change in their relationship status. She looked expectantly at all their friends gathered around them and realized that with the exception of Kelly, nobody seemed overly surprised by this announcement.

James was the first to break the silence, "Well damn, looks like I owe Winn $20 bucks. I don't suppose you could forget to mention this to him the next time he drops in from the future?"

Alex looked dumbfounded but Kara was smiling. She hadn't expected this exact reaction but she had felt sure that their friends would be accepting of their new relationship, eventually. "None of you are surprised are you?"

"Hello, psychic." J'onn said smiling at them both. He had begun to seriously doubt that the two of them would figure out their true feelings for each other, especially once he had performed the mind wipe on Alex. He was happy for them.

"Dreamer," Nia said, shrugging and giving them a little wave.

"Wait, you dreamt about this? Like one of your prescient dreams?" Kara asked shocked at the revelation.

Nia just nodded a little sheepishly.

"You never said anything." Kara didn't know whether to be angry or not.

"Well my dreams don't always come true and my mother always taught me that it can be tricky to meddle in other people's relationships. " Nia defended her decision to keep quiet. "We're meant to use our gift to protect people and try to prevent tragedies before they occur not, to use her words, 'to play matchmaker for every star-crossed couple we dream about'."

"And you two?" Alex asked Lena and James who were sitting together on Kara's couch.

The two glanced at each other and grinned. They had discussed Alex and Kara's relationship and whether or not they would ever take it further. It had been obvious to both of them that the bond between the two women was not a sisterly bond.

"We've seen the two of you together?" James said simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked, more than a little bit perturbed.

"Alex, sweetheart," Kara interjected, "maybe we should just be happy that they're all okay with it."

Alex still looked put out and Lena said, "It's okay. What James means is that anyone who's had the opportunity to observe the two of you for any period of time would suspect that you're in a relationship. It's just the way you are with each other, the way you look at each other, the way you touch each other, and talk to each other."

"Yeah," James picked up where Lena left off. "We all knew that Kara wasn't adopted until she was a teenager so it's not like you were really raised from birth as sisters or anything."

"So, how did you guys finally figure it out?" Nia asked unable to restrain her curiosity any longer.

Kara, launched into a detailed account of their trip to Midvale and Eliza's confession.

Kelly, got up and walked to the kitchen on the pretense of putting her coffee cup and dessert plate in the sink. Unlike all the others she had been very shocked at the revelation. She had only known Alex for a short time and had limited interactions with Kara. It was only recently that Kara had given James the okay to tell her about Kara's secret identity. She figured anyone who was related to James and had served in the military was trust worthy. Besides, she knew that Alex trusted her.

Alex followed her and stopped some distance away leaning against the kitchen island, trying to figure out what to say. Kelly rinsed her dishes pretending not to notice that Alex was there. When it became obvious that Alex was waiting for her to turn around she did so with a resigned sigh.

"I'm sorry," Alex began, "I never meant to lead you on."

"It's fine," Kelly said, although it was obvious that it was not. "These things happen."

Alex raised an eyebrow at that. After all, how often did the person you were starting to fall for announce they were in love with their adopted sibling but she let it go. "I wanted to thank you," she said. "You were there for me during a really difficult time and I appreciate it. You're a special person and I know you're going to find someone just as special." Is sounded cliche even to her own ears but she didn't know what else to say.

"Your welcome and it's kind of you to say that." Kelly smiled at Alex but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She wondered, somewhat petulantly, where Kara had been during Alex's difficult time. She couldn't possibly understand the enormous strain Alex's mind wipe had put on her relationship with Kara and how that had made it almost impossible for Kara to be there for Alex like she normally would have been.

"I've got to go. I've got an early meeting tomorrow morning. Tell James he'll have to catch a ride with Lena." Kelly said, grabbing her purse off the table by the door and leaving quietly.

Alex stood looking at the closed door for a while, feeling bad for Kelly. It was unfair to her that she had, in effect, been a temporary substitute for Kara in Alex's life but Alex couldn't think of anyway to make it up to her.

Shaking off these negative feelings she went and joined her friends who were all enjoying Kara's retelling of the events in Midvale that lead up to their announcement. She took her place next to the superhero and placed a kiss on her temple causing the blonde to pause her story just long enough to beam at her love.

Their assembled guests all shared a glance and a smile. It was good to see the two women so happy together.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So this chapter is the reason for the M rating on this story. I've never written anything with an M rating before. I'd be interested to know what you think and in any constructive criticism you have.

Since I haven't mentioned it in a while, I don't own Supergirl and I make no money writing this story. More's the pity. I just ordered a new iPad Pro with a couple of fun accessories and I could really use the money!

Enjoy!

* * *

Previously:

_Shaking off these negative feelings she went and joined her friends who were all enjoying Kara's retelling of the events in Midvale that lead up to their announcement. She took her place next to the superhero and placed a kiss on her temple causing the blonde to pause her story just long enough to beam at her love._

_Their assembled guests all shared a glance and a smile. It was good to see the two women so happy together._

* * *

About an hour later Kara closed the door behind James and Lena, the last of their guests to leave, and turned to look hungrily at Alex. "So that's it, we told our friends and it went even better than I'd hoped."

"Yes, It did." Alex replied smiling nervously. She had expected to be nervous about taking the next step with Kara, and she was, but there was more to it than that.

"So, I guess that means there's nothing holding us back anymore. We can be together, intimately I mean." Kara gazed intently at Alex who seemed to be having a hard time maintain eye contact with the blonde. She'd look up, see the intense gaze Kara was aiming at her and look away.

"Alex, sweetheart, if your not ready we can wait. I would never push you for more than you're ready to give." Kara, did an excellent job hiding her disappointment at the prospect of not being able to show Alex just how much she loved and wanted her.

Finally Alex looked up and held Kara's gaze. "No Kara, that's not it. I want this as much as you do. It's just..." she paused trying to find the right words. She took Kara's hand, lead her back to the couch and sat down, pulling the other woman down beside her.

"There's something I think we should talk about before we go any further." Alex said seriously.

"Okay," Kara replied, squeezing the hand that was still holding hers. "Whatever it is we can deal with it together." She had the utmost confidence in their ability to face any concern Alex might have together.

Alex, returned the squeeze and smiled wanly at Kara. She hoped beyond hope that Kara was right. Having come this far she didn't think she could face losing her love now. "It's just, I want to be sure you've thought this through. That you're sure this is what you want, considering the...challenges we'll face in the future."

"Challenges? All couples face challenges Alex. Don't you think we can handle what any other couple has to face." Kara was confused and a bit miffed at Alex's apparent lack of confidence in their ability to survive as a couple.

"Actually I was talking about the challenges that we'll face that most couples never have to worry about." She could tell by the look on the blonde's face that she wasn't following. "Kara, I want it all with you marriage, a family...and to grow old together."

And finally, Kara understood what she was getting at. "Only, you're going to grow old faster than I will and your afraid of...what...that I'll decide to throw you over for some pretty young thing?"

"No! Okay maybe a little bit but I think it would be even worse to have you stay out of pity or a sense of obligation." Alex looked like the very thought of that made her sick. "There's more though. I was thinking about the logical conclusion of the fact that I age faster than you. Kara, I'm going to die long before you do. When I thought I'd lost you it tore my world apart and we weren't even together then. What is it going to do to you after we've been together 40 or 50 years."

Kara reached out and wiped away the tears that Alex didn't even realize she'd started to shed. She paused considering her response. "It'll destroy me," she replied honestly. "But if that's the price I have to pay, then I will gladly pay it."

"Kara.."Alex began to protest.

"No, Alex, listen to me." Kara interrupted her. "I want the same things you do. I want us to get married and raise a family and, yes, I want us to grow old _**together**_. I've wanted that since I was 14 years old. In my heart, I know that we are meant to be together. I feel it every time I touch you. We were made for each other. I can't explain it but I know it is true. And if I'm right then I have to believe that we will find a way to have all of that, including the growing old together part."

Kara looked at the other woman imploringly. "Do you trust me? Do you believe what I'm saying."

Alex, searched Kara's face and then she searched her own feelings and found, to her utter astonishment that not only did she believe what Kara was telling her but she felt it too, every time she touched her love, she felt connected to her in a way she'd never experienced with any other person human or alien. "I do believe you," she told her love, tears forming in her eyes. "I feel it too."

She leaned forward and kissed Kara and this time she did not hold anything back. She put all of her passion and desire into the kiss and felt it returned by the other woman. It was as if feelings were rebounding between the two of them and each time it returned it doubled in intensity.

Before she even knew what was happening Alex found herself in Kara's bed with the blonde stretched out on top of her. It took her mind a couple of seconds to process what had happened. Kara, without even breaking their kiss, had picked Alex up and flown her to the bed.

Kara's kisses began slowly migrating down Alex's jawline towards her ear. When she began nibbling on the lobe the brunette moaned. The sound reverberated throughout the blond and set off a thrumming between her legs causing her to let out an answering moan.

Soon Alex was pulling at Kara's shirt trying to free it from her pants. She was desperate to feel her lover's skin and as soon as the shirt pulled free she pushed both hands beneath Kara's shirt and began caressing her the warm soft skin of her back. But it wasn't enough and so she deftly unhooked the blonde's bra and brought her hands around to Kara's front starting low on the flat stomach and inching her way up sculpted abs. She felt the superhero's muscles quivering under her touch and the sensation just pushed her on. She took the other woman's breasts in her hands and caressed them almost reverently, rubbing her thumbs over hardened nipples.

Kara burried her face in Alex's neck and the brunette could feel her hot breath coming in short pants. Unable to hold back any longer she began to knead the perfect breasts in her hands.

"Alex!" Kara's exclamation was half moan, half groan. She shot up and pulled her shirt off over head, tearing it in her haste and quickly dispatched her bra as well. She started to lean back in to begin kissing Alex again when she stopped halfway there and demanded "This off!" indicating Alex's own shirt.

Alex complied eagerly, removing her bra as well. When she was done she deftly flipped the two of them over so she was now on top. She leaned down and began kissing the blonde but when Kara opened her mouth inviting her in she instead began trailing kisses down the brunette's neck working her way slowly towards her chest.

She paused before going any further to look up and ensure her lover was okay and wanted her to continue. Kara was too far gone in her pleasure to speak coherently. She simply put her hands on either side of Alex's head and pulled it down to her chest. Alex didn't need any more confirmation than that. She eagerly began to worship the other woman's breasts. Alternately licking and sucking at each nipple, adding in an occasional nibble that caused the blonde to groan and her hips to buck up into Alex.

After she had thoroughly worshipped both of Kara's breasts, Alex began a slow descent down her lover's body. She had just begun running her tongue along the blonde's breath taking abs when the superhero flipped them over yet again, repositioning herself on top of the brunette.

When Alex let out a dissatisfied huff and pouted up at her she said, "Later my love, first I want a turn at these." She slid her hands up from Alex's hips, where they had been resting, up to her breasts. She took the dusky nipples between her thumb and for finger and gently twisted the already hardened buds. Alex moaned and felt a flood of wetness further dampen her already soaked boy shorts.

Kara took her time returning the favor Alex had done in worshipping her own breasts and when the brunette was begging for more she slowly worked her way down the other woman's torso. When she reached the waist band of Alex's jeans she looked up into eyes gone black with desire and asked, "May I?"

"God yes!" Alex exclaimed lifting her hips to assist her lover in removing her jeans and underwear. When Kara went to climb back on top of her she said, "Yours too."

Kara quickly complied and climbed back on top of the brunette licking her way from just above the neatly trimmed patch of hair between Alex's legs up her abdomen, between her breasts, along her neck, over her chin to her mouth where she found the other woman's mouth open in an invitation which she did not refuse.

As she gently probed her lover's mouth with her eager tongue, she positioned her leg between Alex's thighs bringing up to the apex. "Oh Rao, Alex, you're so wet!" she exclaimed surprised and more than a little bit proud of the effect she was having on the other woman.

Alex shifted her own leg up between the blonde's leg's causing the superhero's hips to jump, grinding herself against her lover's thigh. "I'm not the only one," Alex smirked up at her.

The two women returned to exploring each other's mouths, their hips pumping in rhythm. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other and as part of some silent communication they shifted so that Alex had her legs wrapped around Kara's waist this position brought their clits together and Kara began pumping her hips.

The friction was exquisite and before long they were both on the verge of a massive orgasm. They had stopped kissing, too focussed on the wave about to crash over them.

When it came it was unlike any climax either of them had ever experienced. For long moments it felt as if they were fused together physically and psychically. As the orgasm crashed and rebounded between them they each felt as if some physical part of the other woman had entered her.

After what seemed like an impossibly long time and yet only a moment their orgasm began to recede. They collapsed limply back on to the bed. Kara just managing to shift off to the side so she wasn't completely on top of Alex but laying half on half off of the other woman with her head on Alex's chest, listening as her lovers racing heart beat in time with her own.

For a long time, they lay there recovering and trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened. Alex was running her fingers through Kara's hair with one hand and caressing the arm the blonde had draped across her chest with the other.

Finally she broke the silence, "So, ah is that normal for you?" She couldn't help but wonder if it was a Kryptonian thing. "I mean, I've never felt…it's never been…" She fumbled for the right words to describe the intensity of her climax with Kara and how she felt connected to the other woman in that moment in a way she had never felt before with anyone.

"Ahh, no, that was incredible. It was beyond anything I've ever felt before." Kara had been wondering the same thing. She had to admit that she was happy to discover that it had been as special for Alex as it had been for her.

When her heart rate had dropped to a more manageable level, Alex rolled both of them over so that she was once again on top and began kissing the blonde. Kara responded enthusiastically and soon they were eagerly exploring each other's bodies with hands and lips and tongues. They made love until the early hours of the morning, repeatedly climaxing together in the same intense manner. Every time it felt as if the connection between them grew stronger.

Finally they collapsed exhausted into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

It was almost noon the next day when Kara awoke to the feel of something brushing against her face. She thought at first it might be Alex's hair but when she went to brush it away she realized it wasn't her lover's hair but the sheet she had hastily thrown over both of them just before they had both dropped off to sleep the previous night.

But something wasn't right. The corner of the sheet that was tickling her nose seemed to be floating above her. That realization brought two more. First, that she was completely uncovered and second, that she was alone in the bed. Looking around to see where the brunette might have gone to she was shocked to find her floating a good three feet above the bed with the sheet draped over her and her head resting on a pillow held in place by her arm.

She rubbed her eye's sure she must be having a dream but the odd vision remained so she tried pinching herself, hard. Still nothing changed.

"Ah Alex, sweetheart." she said softly, "not wanting to startle the other woman."

"Five more minutes." Alex mumbled, burrowing her face into the pillow.

"Alex, you need to wake up." Kara said more forcefully this time.

"Kara, I love you but I need to rest you wore me out last…ahh!" Alex came crashing back down to the bed. Looking around frantically for a non-existent threat that had some how caused her to sleep float.

"What the hell is going on?" she cried out.

"You're asking me?" Kara replied. "Your the one floating in your sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello lovely readers. Here's chapter 5 for you. In case you haven't figured it out already, this story pretty much ignores season 5.

A heads up for you, I don't have the next chapter(s) written yet so it may take a bit longer between updates. I'll try to keep them coming fairly quickly but I've been crazy busy lately so I can't make any promise other than my promise that I will not abandon this story before it is finished.

One last thing. There is another, short, Author's Note at the end of this chapter if I put it here it would give away part of the story and we can't have that!

Enjoy.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_What the hell is going on?" she cried out._

"_You're asking me?" Kara replied. "You're the one floating in your sleep."_

* * *

Alex had calmed down and the two women had gotten dressed and were sitting on Kara's couch discussing what might have caused Alex's gravity defying episode.

"What alien species have you come in contact with recently?" Kara asked.

"None, we were in Midvale for the past week and before that we had the whole Lex Luthor debacle." Alex replied.

"Well there must have been something. Humans don't just spontaneously start floating In their sleep." Kara said reasonably.

"I'm telling you, there has been nothing unusual at work or anywhere else for that matter." Alex gestured with her arms in frustration. Her left hand accidentally hit the back of the couch and punched a hole through it.

Both women jumped only Alex ended up halfway across the room crashing into the dining table and knocking it into the wall. "What the...!? What is happening to me?"

"Come here, let's sit and figure this out. Everything is going to be okay." Kara said in a calming tone.

But Alex shook her head, afraid to move for fear she would over shoot and knock a hole in the wall. Kara got up and gently guided the other woman back to the couch.

"Do you still have your powers?" Alex asked worried that Kara's powers had been transferred to her some how.

Kara used her heat vision to light a candle across the room then blew it out with her freeze breath. "Still super," She tried to lighten the mood a bit. It didn't help.

They sat for a moment trying to figure out what was happening to Alex, where these powers were coming from. All of the sudden, Alex clutched her head, "Oh my god, what is that noise, make it stop!"

"What noise?" Kara asked looking around.

"It's like everyone is shouting at once, and at the same time we're sitting in the middle of a runway while ten jet planes are taking off, and every siren on every police car and fire truck and ambulance in the city are all going off at once." Alex moaned and tried to bury her head under one of the throw pillows on the couch. "Please, make it stop!"

From the description Kara knew exactly what was happening to Alex. "Alex, sweetie, listen to me, listen to my voice. Concentrate on my voice, try to block out all the other sounds. Push them into the background."

"I can't. They're too loud, it's too much."

"You can Alex. You have to or the noise will drive you mad. Now just listen to me. You can do this I know you can. You have to pick a sound and concentrate on it to the exclusion of everything else. It's hard at first but once you get the hang of it, it becomes second nature."

"Is this what it was like for you when you first got to earth?" Alex moaned, rocking back and forth.

"Yes, fortunately, the first time it happened to me Clark was their to help." Kara explained.

"What do you focus on, it can't be someone's voice, not all the time." Even in her distress, Alex was extremely logical.

Kara smiled in spite of the situation. "Usually I don't have to concentrate on a single sound anymore. I can push the noise into the background without even thinking about it but when I need to, I listen to heartbeats."

"You listen to your own heartbeat?" Sowly the noise was starting to fade as Alex concentrated on her conversation with Kara.

"No, silly. I listen to yours. I can generally pick it out no matter where you are in the city."

"Really?" Alex was touched by this revelation. She placed her hand on Kara's chest and cocked her head, listening. Finally she sighed and smiled, "There it is!"

Kara watched as Alex body relaxed. "And the noise?"

"It's, well not gone, but in the background. Just white noise, like the hum from a fluorescent light or a refrigerator." Alex had a look of wonder on her face.

Then her expression changed and Kara knew she had gone back to trying to solve the mystery of where these powers were coming from.

"Wherever these powers are coming from they seem to be similar to yours." Alex said, talking through the problem.

"Why don't you try to use one of my other powers?"

"Uh no," Alex shook her head emphatically, "I might end up blowing a whole through the wall or burning your apartment up."

"Try using X-ray vision."

"How?"

Kara thought about it for a moment. "It's kind of like trying to see something far away. Focus on something, like the fridge, and concentrate on seeing what's inside."

Alex looked doubtful but turned around to squint at the refrigerator. For long moments nothing happened then Alex gasped. "That is so cool!" she grinned at the blonde. "Oh and there's something nasty growing in your vegetable drawer."

Kara squinted at the fridge and made a face. "Okay, so it looks like you're right. Your new powers are the same as mine."

Alex looked slightly embarrassed, "Do you think, um, do you think maybe this could have something to do with what happened last night. You know when we made love?"

Kara looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've never experienced anything like that and you said you hadn't either. Every time we...climaxed it was like we we're connected, like we were bonded together."

"No, that's not possible..." Kara began but then stopped. Something in the way Alex had phrased the statement struck a cord, "like we were bonded together" a memory from long ago, when she was still a girl on Krypton. The color drained from the superhero's face and she began to babble incoherently. "Oh, oh Rao, it's not...that can't be it...I didn't think...". She stopped abruptly grabbing Alex's hands, "We need to go to Argo!"

"What!? What's going on Kara? What have you figured out? What is happening to me."

Kara looked like a deer in the headlights. "I'm not sure. We really need to go to Argo. They'll be able to help or at least explain."

"Explain what?" Alex's tone was deadly serious.

"I'm not sure, I was so young when I left Krypton I hadn't had the proper training yet. Everything I know was just school yard rumors. It could be completely wrong."

"What could be completely wrong? Kara, what aren't you telling me? I'm not stepping outside of this apartment let alone leaving the planet until you tell me what you _think_ is going on." Alex was quickly losing her patience.

Kara fidgeted and looked anywhere but at the brunette. "I uh, I think, maybe, although I could absolutely be wrong, but I think maybe last night, I may have gotten you pregnant."

"This is no time to be joking around Kara," Alex said angrily but as she glared at the blonde waiting for her to take back what she had just said, she realized Kara wasn't joking.

"That's not possible, we're both women. I know Kryptonian anatomy is different than human anatomy but it can't be that different!"

"Actually," Kara said sheepishly, "I think it is."

Alex sat there stunned staring at the other woman. Kara noticed how the brunette unconsciously placed a hand protectively over her stomach but, wisely, did not mention it.

Finally, Alex snapped out of it, "I guess we're going to Argo."

They quickly made arrangements for their trip, planning to be gone between two and three weeks. J'Onn agreed to loan them his car/ship and to cover for Alex at the DEO while they were gone.

He was the only one of their friends they told about the real reason for their trip. With his psychic abilities they knew he would figure it out as soon as he saw them in person and they needed to get the "keys" for his vehicle plus Alex had to bring him up to speed on current DEO operations.

When they told him the reason for the trip he hugged them both. He could sense they they were both terrified but at the same time hopeful. "This is a good thing," He assured them. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Kara cleared it with James to be away from CatCo, saying she had a bit of a family emergency and needed to go to Argo. It was the truth, if somewhat misleading.

All of the preparations were made and the two women were at Kara's apartment while she packed what she needed for the trip. Alex's two small bags were sitting by the apartment door.

Kara turned her with an expression Alex knew well. "Whatever it is Kara just spit it out,"her long suffering tone was belied by the affectionate smile on her face.

Still Kara hesitated, trying to figure out the best way to present her proposal so as to get Alex to agree…and not bite her head off. "I, uh, I think we should ask Eliza to come with us." She said it in a rush not looking directly at Alex but needlessly rearranging items in her suitcase and casting sidelong glances at the brunette.

Alex took so long to respond that Kara feared she must be fighting to keep her anger under control. "I think you're right."

That was so far from what she expected Alex to say that she was a full sentence into her response before she processed what Alex had said. "Just hear me out…wait what?"

"Mom is one of the foremost experts on Xenobiology on this planet. If I'm going to have a Kryptonian baby I can't exactly go to my usual OB now can I. If Mom is going to help us through this pregnancy, and she is the logical choice, it makes sense for her to learn everything she can directly from the experts. After all, unlike Clark and Lois, I don't plan to spend the next nine months on Argo."

"Well that's just…exactly what I was going to say." Kara looked flustered but recovered quickly. "You really have forgiven her haven't you."

"I have...But you're the one gets to explain to her how you got me pregnant."

Alex had to laugh at the the frightened expression on the blonde's face. Apparently the Girl of Steel was afraid of her earth mommy.

* * *

Less than an hour later the two women landed outside of their childhood home in Midvale. Kara landed gracefully on her feet. Alex misjudged her landing and hit the ground hard sliding into the stairs leading to the front porch and damaging the hand rail.

"Are you alright!" Kara asked alarmed.

But Alex was already up and grinning. "That is so cool! I have to admit flying was the power of yours that I wished I had the most."

Kara went over and hugged her. "Yeah, it's pretty fantastic isn't it. We should work on your landing when we get back though."

"Definitely! At least I can't get hurt right now." A momentary shadow crossed her face and then was gone but Kara saw it and knew exactly what it was about.

"Hey, these powers could be permanent you know."

"Or they could just last as long as the pregnancy lasts, assuming I really am pregnant and assuming that's why I have these powers." Alex had been shocked and scared at first but now that she'd had a chance to experience what it was like to have Kara's powers she didn't want to give them up. She'd never felt so powerful and full of energy. She wanted to use her powers (she was starting to think of them as hers) like Kara did to help keep Earth safe from whatever threats might come.

Neither of them mentioned what they were both hoping, namely that if Alex retained the powers after the pregnancy then maybe she would share Kara's longevity. They would be able raise a family and to grow old together. They both wanted that so much they were afraid to say it out loud for fear of jinxing it.

Their conversation was interrupted when Eliza came through the front door. "Alex, Kara! I thought I heard something out here. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Just as she said this she noticed the damaged handrail. "And what happened to my handrail." She aimed this last squarely at Kara.

"Hey, don't look at me? That was all Alex." Kara pointing an accusing finger at the other woman.

"Way to push your girlfriend under the bus!" Alex stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

Eliza shook her head, smiling affectionately at the two most important people in her life. "Okay then, Alex, what happened to my handrail?"

"Well, Mom…that's kind of a long story and the reason we're here. Maybe we could go inside and discuss it over a cup of tea?" Alex asked.

This peaked Eliza's curiosity and she motioned for the two younger women to precede her into the house.

Alex and Eliza sat at the kitchen table making awkward small talk while Kara prepared three cups of tea. When she finally joined them at the table Eliza could contain her curiosity no longer. "Okay, what's going on? Alex, how did you manage to destroy my handrail? I know you didn't hit it with a car since you obviously didn't drive here. And what does the damaged handrail have to do with your visit? It wasn't damaged before you got here so how could it be the related to your visit?"

"Let's just say the handrail is a symptom of the thing that caused us to come here." Alex said cryptically.

"A symptom, sweetheart you're not making a lot of sense."

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I crashed into it when I landed because I haven't quite got the hang of flying yet." Seeing the blank expression on her mother face Alex began to ramble. "Well, actually, I think I was doing pretty good with the flying. It's the landing part I haven't quite figured out. It seems like it ought to be easy. I mean you just put your feet down right? But it really isn't."

Kara couldn't help but chuckle and nod at that, remembering her own misadventures with learning to fly and land.

Eliza looked nonplussed. "You can fly?"

Alex glanced at Kara then back to her mother. "Among other things, yes."

"What other things?" They both recognized Eliza's tone from when they were teenagers and had been caught sneaking in after curfew. It brooked no nonsense and demanded the whole truth.

"Umm, you know, super strength, x-ray vision, super hearing, that sort of thing."

Eliza looked intently at Kara. "Was this some sort of alien attack? Do you still have your powers?"

"I do. Actually, we're pretty sure we know what happened." Kara bit her lip and a blush crept into her cheeks. "We think it happened the first time we made...the first time we had.."

Alex took pity on her love. "Kara thinks it happened the first time we were intimate with each other. She thinks I maybe pregnant...with her child."

Eliza was not nearly as surprised as the younger women expected her to be. She sat considering what Alex had said. "There is precedent. The Valarian, for example, are a gender nonspecific species. When a couple wishes to reproduce they can choose which one will carry the child. The choice is not binding either. They can choose differently each time they reproduce. It is unusual for such a thing to be possible with a bi-species couple and Alex gaining Kryptonian style powers is an interesting twist."

Her expression softened and she gave each of her daughters a searching look. "Are you happy about this? The pregnancy I mean, assuming you actually are pregnant."

The two younger women looked at each other. They hadn't really discussed that. They were afraid to get their hopes up but the truth was, they didn't need to discuss it they both new this as what they wanted, what they had always wanted.

Kara smiled at Alex and took her hand, turning back to Eliza. "Yes, if Alex really is pregnant then we're ecstatic about it."

Eliza got up and walked around the table giving first Kara and then Alex a hug. "Then I'm happy for you both. I'm looking forward to being a Grandma!"

Alex tried to surreptitiously wipe away a tear that she had been unable to hold back. She realized that she had half expected her mother to be unhappy about the potential pregnancy. Receiving Eliza's congratulations rather than her censure was making her emotional.

Eliza caught the action and placed her hand on Alex's cheek, using her thumb to wipe away another tear. "I think you maybe right about the pregnancy Kara. I think Alex's hormones are already starting to affect her emotions."

Alex rolled her eyes as Kara "Awwed" and pulled the brunette into a comforting hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Alex said pulling out of the embrace but taking hold of the blonde's hand as they all sat back down at the kitchen table.

"We didn't just come here to break the news to you Mom. Kara thinks we need to visit Argo. She's pretty sure they can tell us exactly what's happening to me."

"I think that's a wise decision."

"We want you to come with us," Kara added.

"Really?" Surprised and touched, Eliza looked at Alex for confirmation.

"Well, you are one of the foremost Xenobiologists on the planet. We're going to need your help with this pregnancy when we return to earth. Like I told Kara, I can't go to my usual doctor. Even if I thought she could handle the medical aspects of a half alien childbirth, how would I explain the fact that the child is half Kryptonian without exposing Kara's secret identity?"

"All excellent points. When do we leave?"

"Alex and I have already arranged to be gone two to three weeks. How long will it take you to make similar arrangements?"

Eliza thought about it a moment, making a mental checklist of everything she'd need to do to prepare and how long it would take to accomplish each item. "I can be ready to go in two days."

"Okay, we'll be back the day after tomorrow." Alex said standing.

"I'd invite you both to stay for dinner but if I'm going to be ready to go off world in two days I'd better get started on making arrangements immediately."

"No worries, I promised Alex we could stop Bonci Pizzeria on the way home"

"Bonci, isn't that in Chicago?" Eliza looked confused but the two younger women just stared at her waiting for her to figure it out. "Oh, right, not really a problem for either of you now is it?"

"Well it might be if Alex crashes into the building when we try to land in the back alley." Kara smirked at her lover.

"Hey! Give me a break, that was only my second attempted landing." Alex gave Kara and indignant slap on the shoulder.

"Okay, you two, out! I have a lot to get done in the next two days."

########

Author's Note: In the show, Clark & Lois went to Argo so their baby wouldn't inadvertently injure Lois with its super powers. Clearly, in my story that would not be an issue so lets just assume they had some other good reason for spending Lois' pregnancy on Argo.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry this one took a little longer. When I started this chapter all I had was a vague idea for how I wanted to go. At this point all I have left is a couple of ideas for future scenes but I'm really enjoying this story so if anyone has any ideas to help me continue this story I'd love to see them.

I don't know if I mentioned it before but I don't use a beta so if you see any glaring errors (grammar, continuity, etc.) please let me know. I try to be careful about such things but sometimes I slip up.

SPEAKING OF CONTINUITY: At the end of the last chapter my note said: "Clark & Lois went to Argo so their baby wouldn't inadvertently injure Lois with its super powers. Clearly, in my story that would not be an issue..." However, the way this chapter played out that turns out not to be the case. You'll see why as you read on.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Hey! Give me a break, that was only my second attempted landing." Alex gave Kara and indignant slap on the shoulder._

"_Okay, you two, out! I have a lot to get done in the next two days."_

* * *

Alura was waiting for them when they landed on Argo. She was intrigued by their visit. Kara had only told her that she needed her help with something and that she was bringing Alex and Eliza. She hadn't been specific and Alura couldn't imagine what kind of help they might need from her.

When the car/ship landed Kara was the first out of it, bounding over to her mother and giving her a big hug. Then she turned excitedly to the two women exiting the space ship waving them over.

"Mom you remember Alex," Kara took the brunette's hand and beamed at her.

"Alex, it's good to see you again."

"And this is Eliza," Kara pulled Eliza up beside her. "She..." Kara began.

But Alura surprised them all by throwing her arms around the older blonde woman. "How can I ever thank you for taking care of my, of our, baby girl, when I couldn't?"

All three of the visitors were taken aback by her words and actions but Eliza recovered quickly. "How can I ever thank _you_ for such a precious gift. Kara has been such a blessing in our lives."

There was an awkward pause after the outpouring of so much emotion. Alura broke it, saying, "So I have to admit I was intrigued by your message. What is it you need from me? How can I help?"

Kara glanced around the busy space port. "Maybe we could talk somewhere more private?"

"Of course, forgive my rudeness. I'm sure you're tired from the trip. Come, let's go home. You all can get settled while I'll make us some tea and we can talk."

"We don't want to put you out. I'm sure can find other accommodations " Eliza said.

"Nonsense, your family. I have plenty of room." Alura turned to lead them away from the space port but not before noticing that Kara and Alex were still holding hands or the way he two seemed to lean into each other for support. She smiled to herself. She had wondered at the true nature of their relationship when she had first met Alex. Kara had presented her as her sister but it had been obvious to her that there was more to the relationship than that. She had kept silent on the matter at the time, too new to the situation to feel comfortable sticking her nose in her daughter's business.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after the three visitors had been shown to rooms and given a chance to freshen up, they were sitting in Alura's living room each sipping a cup of spicy tea that reminded Eliza of the Roobios Chia tea she was fond of drinking on earth.

"So Mom, something's happened, between Alex and I. I think I know what it is but I'm not sure and if I'm right then I think maybe you, or at least someone here on Argo can explain it."

"The two of you have undergone the Bonding?" It was somewhere between a question and a statement. When she had visited Earth she had sensed that was the nature of the relationship between her daughter and Alex but she was not versed in human customs and so she kept her suspicions to herself. But now it was obvious in their body language that something had changed in their relationship.

"The Bonding? Then it's a real thing. Not just some wild rumor we used to tell each other during play period at school?"

"Oh Kara, oh sweetheart, you never received the proper training! You were too young when we sent you to Earth. It was included in the training crystals we sent with you but you would have had to know to ask about it. I'm so sorry. Things were so crazy back then and there wasn't nearly enough time to prepare you for life on another world. I..."

"Excuse me," Alex interrupted. "What is the Bonding and what kind of training didn't Kara receive."

"Let me answer your second question first. Every Kryptonian child receives training in the physical, psychological, and emotional aspects of coupling when they turn fifteen."

Alex looked at Kara, "Like sex ed?"

"What is sex ed?" Alura wanted to know.

Kara explained the training most human children received in sexual education in school.

"If I understand it correctly, then it sounds like your sexual education only encompasses the physical aspects of the training I'm describing. Kryptonian children also learn about the emotional and psychological aspects of coupling as well."

"Why do you wait until they are fifteen?" Eliza wanted to know.

"Kryptonian children are not physically capable of reproducing until they reach that age."

"Really?" Both Eliza and Alex were surprised by this.

"It's true. I know from studying Earth, prior to sending Kara there, that the ability to reproduce can manifest itself much earlier in some human children while for others it can be later. It seems very strange to us that the age varies so much. All Kryptonian children become capable of reproducing within a few months of their fifteenth birthday. There are chemical and hormonal changes that occur at that time."

"What other differences are there? Kara said, she uh, she thinks I maybe pregnant." Alex's face was turning a bright red and her leg was bouncing up and down incessantly until Kara placed a gentle hand on her knee.

Alex smiled at her briefly before turning back to the older Kryptonian. "Is that possible? Could I really be pregnant with Kara's child?"

"If you two have truly undergone the Bonding, then yes, it is possible. It would be highly unusual, since neither of you have received coupling training."

Eliza looked confused, "Why would the training make a difference?"

Alura looked at each of the other women in turn, carefully considering her words. "There are almost no unwanted pregnancies on Krypton."

All three of the Danvers women just stared at her. Alex finally broke the silence, "And that is relevant because..."

"In humans reproduction can occur anytime a man and woman who are capable of reproducing have sexual relations. For Kryptonians reproduction can only occur if both parties desire it. Not only that but they each need to be aware of their partner's desire to have a child. The psychological aspect controls the physical aspect. The elements required for reproduction do not occur unless both parties have the intent for reproduction to happen. Generally that means they have to discuss it ahead of time although that isn't always the case."

"So the emotional and psychological aspects are tied in with the biological aspect?" Eliza asked. Alura nodded. "That's fascinating."

"But where does the Bonding come in to it?" Alex wanted to know.

"First, let me explain a little bit about bonding. The closest thing I've found in human culture to a Kryptonian Pair Bonding is what you refer to as soulmates. However, my understanding is that there is no physical manifestation of the bond between soulmates. It is purely an emotional connection. Or is spiritual a better word than emotional?"

"Either, or both depending on who you talk to." Eliza responded. "There are many humans who don't believe soulmates exist."

"That is definitely not the case with bonded pairs. There is scientific evidence that can show the physical differences between a bonded and a non-bonded couple, although we have never been able to discover why some couples undergo the Bonding and others don't. Studies show that roughly thirty five percent of all Kryptonian romantic couples are bonded.

Now as I said before, Kryptonian reproduction requires intent, a conscious desire, to have a child. For opposite sex couples that, by itself, is sufficient but for same sex couples or for cross species couples, such as yourselves, it also requires that the couple be a bonded pair."

Alura gave the other women a moment to process this information.

It was Eliza who spoke first, the xenobiologist was fascinated by what Alura was saying. "Let me make sure I've got this straight. On Krypton, male-male and female-female couples are capable of reproducing."

"That's correct."

"And a Kryptonian can also reproduce with an alien species. With any alien species?"

"Oh my Rao, no. Only with genetically similar alien species, humans, Daxomites. Kylorians." She turned her attention to the two younger women. "I must say, if Alex is pregnant, it would be exceedingly rare. I don't think I've ever heard of a same sex, cross species, couple getting pregnant even if they had undergone the Bonding."

"None of this explains the powers." Alex said, looking from Alura to Kara.

"Powers?" Alura looked between her daughter and Alex.

"Yes, Alex has developed Kryptonian style powers on Earth. Could that be a side effect of being pregnant with a Kryptonian baby."

"Alex is exhibiting Kryptonian style powers? Why didn't you mention that earlier.?" Alura looked stunned.

Kara was perplexed, "Well, I said I thought she was pregnant. How, do you think we figured that out? The morning after our first time together I woke up to find her floating in her sleep and I sort of remembered something one of my school friends saying something about how her aunt had gotten her Daoxomite girlfriend pregnant and I just assumed that's why Alex was exhibiting powers."

"Are you saying that is not the case?" Alex asked, her hand coming unconsciously to cover her stomach. She may have been shocked to think that Kara might have gotten her pregnant but that didn't mean she didn't want the baby. She glanced over at Kara and knew from the distressed expression on her face and the way the hand holding her's had suddenly tightened that she was harboring the same worries.

"If you are pregnant Alex, it has nothing to do with the fact that you are exhibiting powers. What you are talking about is very rare. In fact, I don't think there has been a reported incidence of it in over one hundred years."

"An incidence of what?" Eliza asked, her concern as a mother pairing with her curiosity as a xenobiologist and compelling her to find out exactly what was happening to her daughter.

"We call it voluntary transfiguration. It works much the same way as I described for conception. It can only happen within a cross -species, bonded pair and there has to be intent. Both members of the couple have to want the change and either member of the couple can be the one to change."

"Wait, are you saying Kara could have become human instead of me becoming Kryptonian?" Alex's alarm was evident. What if they had inadvertently changed one of Earth's greatest superheroes into a normal human being. The very thought of it made her queasy. She looked from Alura to Kara and was surprised to find that her love did not seem nearly as upset by this revelation as she was.

"That was a distinct possibility. I think we need to go see a friend of mine. She's a medical doctor who has studied bonded pairs. I think she will be able to tell us exactly what happened and how."

* * *

Alura made a call to her friend and explained what had happened between Kara and Alex. Her friend cleared the rest of her afternoon and told them to come right over. Twenty minutes later Alura was introducing the visitors to Doctor Mikela Ter'Kan.

Doctor Ter'Kan invited them into her office. It was much more comfortable and homey that the typical doctor's office on earth. All three of the visitors found the effect much more calming than visiting a doctor on earth. The doctor asked them all to have a seat around a low table surrounded by comfortable chairs. "So, Alura told me what she thinks is going on. I have to say, I think it's unlikely. The last reported case of voluntary transfiguration occurred 117 years ago. It is exceedingly rare. What I'd like to do is take blood samples from both Alex and Kara and get the lab working on a number of tests. While we wait for the tests we can talk. I'd like to hear from the two of you exactly what happened. Does that sound good to you?"

Alex glanced at Kara who gave her a small nod before she responded, "That sounds great Doctor Ter'Kan. We really need to figure this out."

"Please, call me Mikela." She pulled two small devices out of her pocket and handed one to each of the younger women.

They looked blankly at the devices then up to her.

The doctor looked chagrined. "Forgive me. I forgot that Alex wasn't raised here and Kara has been away for over a decade. Those devices will take your blood. Simply place the flat side agains your forearm and press the blue button on top. It's completely painless."

Both women looked intrigued and did as they were told. The devices emitted a low hum and each of them felt the device get warm, though not uncomfortably so.

"That's it? How does it work?" Alex asked, handing her device back to Mikela. As a doctor, herself she was fascinated by the technology.

Mikela smiles at her, "That's it. I'm embarrassed to say I never studied the technology in depth. I know it uses some sort of magnetic force to attract the iron in the blood and some sort of vibrational resonance on the skin and blood vessels to allow the blood to pass through and into the storage well in the device.

She went over to her desk and tapped the surface, which lit up. She tapped again and said, "Zeff, I've got some samples I need you to bring to the lab."

A young man entered the office and Mikela handed him the samples. "The lab is expecting these. Please ask them to process them immediately."

"Yes doctor."

"Thank you Zeff."

When the young assistant had left Mikela rejoined the other women. "Okay, so I understand that you Kara think Alex maybe pregnant by you and that Alura, you think she may have under gone a voluntary transfiguration. Can you tell me why?"

Kara was about to respond when Alex stayed her with a hand on her thigh. "Mikela, I know you're Alura's friend. Can I assume you know the story behind Kara's being sent to earth?"

"I do."

"And as a doctor, do you know the effect of a yellow sun, such as earth's, on a Kryptonian?"

"I have heard about it. I would love to study it first hand some time."

Alex looked uncomfortable "I hope you can understand why we humans would prefer that information not become common knowledge here on Argo." Out of deference to the woman whom she hoped would one day soon become her mother-in-law, Alex didn't mentioned the havoc wreaked on earth by General Zod and his followers. She could tell by the look on the Kryptonian doctor's face that she didn't need to.

"Of course, I give you my word as both a doctor and as Alura's friend that the information is safe with me."

Alex gave Kara's knee a gentle squeeze and nodded at her to answer Mikela's question.

Kara described their first sexual encounter, in much more detail than Alex was comfortable with, emphasizing the feeling of connection mental, physical, and emotional each time they achieved climax.

"What you are describing is definitely the Bonding. I have almost no doubt that you are a bonded pair but that doesn't explain why you thought you had gotten Alex pregnant or why Alura thinks she has undergone transfiguration."

"Well the next morning, I awoke to find Alex floating above the bed. At first I figured something had happened during an encounter with another alien species. Did we mentioned that Alex is the director of an organization who's purpose is to protect earth from hostile aliens and sometimes to protect aliens from hostile humans."

"But like I told her, I hadn't had any encounters with another alien species in over two weeks," Alex put in.

"And then we figured out that it wasn't just defying gravity. She had super strength, X-ray vision, enhanced hearing, freeze breath. All of which are Kryptonian powers under earth's yellow sun."

Mikela looked surprised, although the other women couldn't tell if was at because the list of powers Kryptonians had on earth or the fact that Alex had been the one exhibiting them.

"Anyway, as we were trying to figure out what was happening to Alex, something she said triggered a memory from before I left Krypton. You know I left before I received coupling training so everything I knew about such things I learned from other kids at school. I remembered that on Krypton same sex couples could conceive children without any outside help. So I assumed that I had gotten Alex pregnant and that somehow the child was giving her the powers." Kara looked chagrined at not having understood the possible consequences of their love making.

Mikela sat for a moment staring at both of them clearly stunned by what Kara had just told her. "Their has to be more. What your describing does sound like transfiguration but it can't just happen spontaneously. That's part of the reason it's so rare. There has to be a desire, a conscious decision by both parties for transfiguration to occur. Very few beings are willing to, in essence, change their physical nature, even for their bondmate. You would have had to discuss it before your sexual encounter."

"We didn't." Kara was adamant. She felt Alex stiffen beside her and glance over at her love.

Alex was looking at her a look of shock and wonder on her face. She grasped Kara's hand and squeezed it tightly. "But we did Kara, we did discuss it."

"What, when?" Kara looked lost.

"Right before we made love that first time. Don't you remember? I stopped you and asked if you were sure."

Kara's eyes got wide and Alex could see her remembering the conversation. "You were worried for me because as a Kryptonian on earth my life span would be considerably longer than yours. We both said that we wanted to raise a family and grow old together."

Alex gave her a watery smile and put her free hand against the blonde's cheek. "And you said that you believed that we would find a way to do just that. Then you asked if I believed you and I said I did."

Kara turned to Mikela. "Is that it, would that be enough to trigger the transfiguration?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Like I said, it's been well over a hundred years since a voluntary transfiguration has occurred. But, yes, I think the conversation you described coupled with the depth of your desire to grow old together could, possibly have triggered a transfiguration."

Just then a chiming sound came from the vicinity of the doctor's desk. She walked over to it and tapped the surface. "Well it looks like were about to find out." With a couple of taps and a flick of her hand toward the wall across the room from her desk. The wall, complete with what had appeared to be windows and a painting, disappeared to be replaced by a computer screen displaying the results from the laboratory tests done on Alex and Kara's blood.

All five women turned to study the reports. Alex and Eliza both gasped, covering their mouths with their hands in gestures so similar that, in any other situation, Kara would have teased them about it. But this wasn't any other situation. "What! What are you seeing? Mom and I aren't scientists remember."

Eliza waited for Alex to respond but she was clearly too overcome by what she saw on the report to respond. Pointing to a section of the report she turned to Kara and said, "See this section right here?"

Kara nodded.

"That is the report on Alex's DNA. It isn't human anymore. It's Kryptonian."

Kara's jaw dropped and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she tried to think of something to say. Finally she turned Alex. "Sweetheart, are you okay with..."

But before she finished her question she saw that Alex was staring at the report and crying. She wrapped her arms around her love. "Oh Alex, it's okay, I'm sure we can figure out a way to reverse the process."

"No! I don't want to change it, it's exactly what we wished for."

"Then these are happy tears?"

"Yes, but not because of the transfiguration or at least not just because of the transfiguration."

"Then why?"

Alex took her lover's hand and lead her over to the wall displaying the report. She pointed to an area displaying terms and numbers that meant nothing to Kara. Eliza, Mikela and Alura had come up behind the two of them, looking at the area of the report Alex was pointing to.

"Oh Alex," Eliza said smiling and placing her hands on her daughters shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

"Congratulations, ladies." Mikela said smiling at them both.

Kara looked from Alex to each of the other women in the room. Alura was grinning at them too, suspecting what the report said, even if she couldn't understand the data. "What, what is it!" Kara demanded getting a bit put out that she seemed to be the only one not in on the secret.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby!"

"You're...We're...A baby?!" Kara grabbed the other woman and spun her around, then set her back on her feet and knelt in front of her. Talking to their baby, "Mama loves you, baby. Both your mommies love you so much!"

Alex laughed and pulled Kara back up into her arms, kissing her soundly! "I love you ya know, a lot"

The silly grin on Kara's face only grew wider. "I love you to 'Mommy'."

Alex got her own silly grin on her face. "I like the sound of that, 'Mama'!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello Dear Readers, I know it's been a while since I updated. I'm crazy busy at the moment so it could take me a while between updates. Would you rather have more short updates or fewer long updates?

Just so you know. At this point I have a number of ideas for scenes in this story but I don't have what I would consider a good plot with a logical conclusion to the story. I'd love to hear your ideas. If I don't get any I'll keep posting the individual scenes and hope something comes to me in the way of a good ending for this story.

I still don't own Supergirl. It's too bad really, think of all the fun I could have with her (and all the other characters) if I did!

Enjoy.

* * *

_Previously:_  
_"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby!"_

_"You're...We're...A baby?!" Kara grabbed the other woman and spun her around, then set her back on her feet and knelt in front of her. Talking to their baby, "Mama loves you, baby. Both your mommies love you so much!"_

_Alex laughed and pulled Kara back up into her arms, kissing her soundly! "I love you ya know, a lot"_

_The silly grin on Kara's face only grew wider. "I love you too 'Mommy'."_

_Alex got her own silly grin on her face. "I like the sound of that!"_

* * *

Alex, Kara, and Eliza spent the next two and a half weeks on Argo. Alex and Kara received the coupling training that most Kryptonians get when they turn fifteen. Eliza spent the time learning as much as she could about Kryptonian pregnancy and delivery so she could help Alex through hers.

There were also numerous scientists anxious to speak to and study the couple. Only a very few Kryptonians were old enough to remember the last case of voluntary transfiguration and none of them were scientists. Alex and Kara very graciously let them let them poke, prod, scan, and ask all manner of questions, including quite a few that would have been considered highly inappropriate were it not for the circumstances. For the most part they both took it in stride, although there were a couple of instances where Kara got a bit upset on behalf of her pregnant girlfriend.

"Are all these scans safe? Are they really necessary!" Kara fussed at the technician who was running a device that looked very much like the medical Tricoder used by the all doctors in every Star Trek TV series or movie. They had been at the Argo City medical research facility since early that morning. She was starving and she knew Alex, who was now eating for two, had to be even hungrier.

"Ms Zor'El, like I told you for the last three scans. This one is perfectly safe. I promise you, we wouldn't take chances with the health of the first transfiguree in over a hundred years." The young man was clearly losing his patience with the nervous blonde.

"Did we mention she's pregnant? What about the baby? Are all these scan's safe for the baby?" Kara paced back and forth beside the hospital bed her love was sitting on.

Alex, reached out and stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. She looked at Kara with a smile that was caught somewhere between affection and amusement. "Kara, honey, I'm fine. As a scientist myself I understand the desire to make the most of an opportunity to study a rare phenomenon."

Kara harrumphed and leaned against the bed beside Alex, "I'd just prefer it if the aforementioned 'rare phenomenon' wasn't my bond mate and our child."

"We're fine" just then Alex's stomach let out an impressive growl. "Okay, we may be a bit hungry."

"That's it!" We're done for the day!" Kara turned to the technician who had been about to run his scanner over Alex yet again. "I am taking her out for something to eat. I don't care what you say it is not good for a pregnant woman to go all day without eating."

The technician looked as if he was about to protest then thought better of it. "Perhaps your right." He turned to Alex, "I apologize Ms. Danvers, I didn't realize how long we had been at it. Please go get something to eat and enjoy the rest of your day. You will come back tomorrow though won't you?"

Alex glanced at Kara who was glowering at the young man. "Yes we will be back tomorrow but I suggest you finish up all your tests and scans quickly. This one may look all mild-mannered but you do not want to mess with her when the health and safety of her loved ones are involved." _With or without powers_, Alex thought but didn't say.

* * *

They exited the medical facility into what looked like a beautiful sunny afternoon. Of course since Argo was no longer part of a planet the "sunny" part was an illusion. Kara took Alex's hand and pulled her away from the building. "Come on, there's a great little cafe not far from here."

They headed off through a lovely little park with gravel walkways surrounded by flowerbeds and green spaces. They crossed a footbridge with a small stream burbling beneath it. Alex stopped on the bridge looking around her. "I have to say, when we learned about Argo City surviving the destruction of Krypton, I pictured more of a spaceship and less of an actual city traveling through space. It's beautiful Kara, is this what it was like when you grew up on Krypton?"

Kara looked around considering, "Pretty much, yeah, although it seems smaller but I guess that's natural. Midvale seems smaller when we go back and visit there."

"And you're okay with living on earth and not here?" Alex took her eyes off the scenery to study Kara's face as she answered.

"Earth is home now. Would you want to go back and live in Midvale?"

"No…but it's not exactly the same thing? Earth maybe your home now but Argo City is where your people live. You may not talk about it but I know there are times when you miss that connection. I just want you to know that if you ever want to come here for an extended stay, or even to live, we could do that."

Kara pulled Alex to her side and kissed here temple. "Thank you my love that is a very generous offer considering it would mean leaving behind your people. I won't rule it out sometime in the future but earth is where I belong. It's where I've built my life, which now I get to share fully with you and it's where I can do the most good."

She paused as if considering if she should go on. "This may sound selfish or egotistical but I feel like I was meant to be a superhero to be Supergirl for earth. Now I get to share that with you completely. Not that we didn't share it before but now maybe you can come out from behind the scenes. I mean after the baby is born. Earth can always use another superhero."

By the look on her love's face Kara could tell she hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Now she seemed to be thinking through all the potential ramifications of her joining Kara in the spotlight. "Do you really think that's a good idea? What if something happened to both of us? Who would take care of this little one?" She placed her hand protectively over her belly. "Maybe I could do more good staying behind the scenes."

Kara smiled at Alex with affection and just a touch of amusement. "If that's what you want and you think you can do that then I'm fine with it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette scowled adorably at her love.

"I mean the first time an innocent is in trouble and I'm not available to help or worse, the first time I'm in trouble, you won't be able to help yourself. I know you Alex, we're alike in that respect. We can't see someone in trouble, especially someone we love, and sit back and do nothing. And in this day and age, sooner or later someone is going to get a video of you doing the superhero thing. I just think we ought to get out in front of it."

"Get out in front of it?"

"You know, get you a disguise and a superhero name. If you let the press name you, you end up with Supergirl instead of Superwoman." Kara still hadn't completely forgiven Cat Grant for that. "Oh! You'll need a superhero costume! We'll have to get Brainy one that!"

Kara's enthusiasm for Alex's potential superhero costume made the brunette a bit nervous. "What's wrong with the combat suit Winn made for me?" Alex could see the logic in Kara's argument but she couldn't see herself flying around in some brightly colored spandex outfit. It simply wasn't her style.

"Nothing, you do look 'super' sexy in it. Maybe that could be your hero name Super Sexy?"

"You did not just say that!" Alex tried to look angry but couldn't hold back a smirk at Kara's little joke.

"It may need some upgrades to withstand extreme heat and such and you really should add a cape. They're a huge help when you fly."

Just then Alex's stomach let out another long growl. "Sorry, sweetheart, we can talk more about this over a late lunch."

Kara took her hand and led her away from the pretty little park.

* * *

Two minutes later they were seated in a lovely cafe waiting for their food to arrive.

"What's this place called?" Alex asked. Her translator worked fine on the spoken word but she had unable to read the sign above the door.

"It's called Urvish. It means peace or harmony. It's one of the Girod."

"The Girod?"

"The Girod is a set of 11 virtues esteemed in Kryptonian culture. They include: home, truth, peace, synergy, imagination, purity, justice, restraint, hope, industriousness, and altruism."

"Wow, those seem like pretty good virtues to live by. I think I understand a little better why you are the way you are?"

Kara wasn't sure how to take that remark. "And how am I?"

"You know, happy, optimistic, loyal, hard working, an all around good person."

Kara blushed at the compliment but was saved from having to respond when their food arrived.

Alex had let Kara order for her and was surprised to find herself eating what looked and tasted like chicken salad sandwich, although the "lettuce" was an interesting shade of blue and the bread had a reddish-orange tint to it. Alex decided she was too hungry to ask what the meat was, since she was fairly certain it wasn't actually chicken. In fact, she wasn't entirely certain it was meat.

As they ate they discussed Alex's future as a superhero. They talked about possible names. Kara said if she was going to keep the combat suit Winn had created for her then Alex should go with something like Agent Black or Agent X.

Alex liked that the name gave a nod to her work as a DEO Agent but thought Agent Black or especially Agent X was a bit dramatic. Kara just smiled and said that was the point!

Around them other patrons whispered and pointed at the pair. Argo may have been a big city but news traveled fast and the existence of a human who had undergone voluntary transfiguration was big news.

Fortunately, the two women were so engrossed in their own conversation that they hardly noticed. Kara was used to being the center of attention whenever she went somewhere as Supergirl and Alex was often with her so she was used to it to a certain extent. Of course, here on Argo the roles were reversed. Alex was the one everyone was most interested in and Kara was the tag-along.

Either way the two women took the attention in stride, too concerned about their topic of conversation to notice or care about the looks they were getting.

"You know, Kara, if we're both going to be doing the superhero thing we need to think about what that could mean for our baby's future." Again, Alex placed a protective hand over her belly.

Kara smiled at the gesture. She loved the misty look Alex got in her eyes every time she did it. "I've been thinking about that. Of course, we need to take precautions against both of us being in dangerous situations at the same time."

"But like you said earlier, if you're in trouble I'm going to come help you. There's no way I will sit back and do nothing and I know the same is true for you."

"I know. That's why I think we need to name a legal guardian, or two, in case something happens to us."

"It sounds like you have someone in mind?"

"I do. This baby is going to be fully Kryptonian. That means at some point he or she is going to have powers. I know the Kents were able to handle it when Clark started manifesting his powers at a young age but I think it would be smart to choose someone with powers of their own."

Alex smiled knowing exactly who Kara was thinking of, "J'Onn."

"Yeah and maybe Nia too, for a woman's touch. It might be a little difficult since they aren't a couple but I'm sure they could work it out if the need ever arose."

"What about Mom? Don't you think she'll be hurt if we don't choose her."

"Not if we explain it to her the right way. She will always be the baby's grandmother and we will make it clear that we want her to play an active role in his or her upbringing."

"I guess." Alex wasn't convinced about Eliza but she agreed with Kara that J'Onn and Nia would make good guardians for their super powered baby if the unthinkable ever happened.

They finished their meal, which the proprietor told them was on the house, and spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the city. Kara was enjoying showing Alex around and Alex loved getting to see the city where Kara spent the first thirteen years of her life. She loved hearing stories the blonde had never told her before when some building or park sparked a memory. It was a bit disconcerting for her to hear about Kara's adventures as a regular kid before earth's yellow sun gave her super powers.

"Wow Kara, I think I owe you an apology. I never really thought about the fact that for the first thirteen years of your life you were just a kid like every other kid. I mean most of the stories you've told me today could have happened to a kid on earth. I was so busy being jealous of your powers at first that it never occurred to me how hard it would be to have them just show up when you were still so young. Especially when you had just lost your home world and had to live on another planet with people you didn't know. I'm so sorry I didn't try to make it easier for you."

The brunette was tearing up which was unlike her. Kara assumed pregnancy hormones were affecting her emotions but, wisely, kept that observation to herself. She squeezed the hand she was holding as they walked back towards her mother's home. "I admit, we had a bit of a rough start. I know it was hard for you too. First there was this strange alien girl with powers she couldn't control invading your home and then we lost Jeremiah. Don't think I don't know how much pressure Eliza put on you after that. Sometimes I'm amazed you don't resent the heck out of me."

Alex stopped and pulled Kara to face her, glad that they were in a relatively quiet area. "I'm so glad we made it through that time to a better relationship even if it wasn't the relationship I truly wanted with you." Alex reached up and brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her lover's ear. "As hard as it was to hide my true feelings for you all those years. A lot of really good things came out of that time. I wouldn't trade our years together working for the DEO for anything but I'm really excited for this new chapter as bond mates, parents, and maybe superheroes together."

Kara leaned in and captured Alex's lips and a tender kiss. When she pulled back she pressed her forehead against Alex's for just a moment. "We're bond mates, we were meant to be together, so I think we would have figured it out sooner or later even without Eliza's confession. I think all that time we spent trying to be something else, even though it was hard, I think in the end it's made our bond even stronger. We know what it's like not being able to be together so I think we appreciate it more than we would have if we had been together all along."

The began kissing again, the kiss quickly growing more passionate until they heard a giggle nearby and looked up to see a group of kids who couldn't have been much more than 10 years old watching them. Both women colored and laughed nervously. Alex buried her face in Kara's neck embarrassed at having been caught making out in public. She had no idea what the cultural norms were regarding such things in Argo City

"Hi," Kara waved at the group.

The kids looked like they might bolt until one of them boldly stepped forward and asked, "You're the human who under went voluntary transfiguration aren't you?" She was slightly bigger than the other children and she was looking right at Alex when she spoke.

"I am," Alex admitted, deciding she liked the child's boldness.

"That's terrific. I can't wait to tell my big sister I met you. She's going to be so jealous."

"I'm happy I could help you one up your big sister!" Alex replied with a laugh.

"Just then a chime sounded from a pendant hanging around the child's neck. "Uh oh, we better dash. If we're late for dinner our parents won't be happy. Come on guys."

With that the whole group ran off to their respective homes.

Smiling after the children Kara turned to her love. "Come on Miss Terrific. We better get a move on, if we're late for dinner our parents won't be happy either." She gave the other woman one last peck on the lips, grabbed her hand and lead her away.

"Miss Terrific is **not** in the running for my superhero name!" Alex scowled at the blonde.

"We'll see!"

* * *

Author's Note 2: I'd love to hear your ideas for a superhero name for Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey Everyone, sorry this one took a while. I've been crazy busy lately. This chapter contains a couple of those ideas I mentioned in my last author's note. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I think I may have rambled a bit here and there. I'd love to know what you think.

The usual disclaimers apply: don't own Supergirl / not making money on this story / yada, yada, yada.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_That's terrific. I can't wait to tell my big sister I met you. She's going to be so jealous."_

"_Glad I could help you one up your big sister!" Alex replied with a laugh._

"_Just then a chime sounded from a pendant hanging around the child's neck. "Uh oh, we better dash. If we're late for dinner our parents won't be happy. Come on guys."_

_With that the whole group ran off to their respective homes. _

_Smiling after the children Kara turned to her love. "Come on Miss Terrific. We better get a move on, if we're late for dinner our parents won't be happy either." She gave the other woman one last peck on the lips, grabbed her hand and lead her away._

"_Miss Terrific Is not in the running for my superhero name!" Alex scowled at the blonde._

"_We'll see!"_

* * *

Alex and Kara returned to National City and slowly began to settle into a new routine. There had been some discussion about whether Eliza should take a leave of absence from her job and move temporarily to National City so she could be close by to help Alex with her pregnancy but they all decided that wasn't necessary since both Kara and Alex had powers now. If need be they could visit Eliza in Midvale or if that wasn't feasible, Kara could go get her and bring her to National City.

They had learned from the doctors in Argo City that a typical Kryptonian pregnancy lasts roughly seven and a half earth months. The doctors weren't sure what, if any, effect the radiation from a yellow sun might have on that. In fact there was a good bit of debate over the matter.

In the end, Eliza was given one of their tricorder-like medical scanners and information regarding normal development for a Kryptonian infant so she could monitor the baby's progress. If it looked like the pregnancy was progressing more quickly or more slowly than normal Alex and Kara could return to Argo City for the duration and she could have the baby there.

Assuming the pregnancy progressed normally, Eliza would come to stay with Alex and Kara when Alex hit the seven month point to be sure she was there when Alex went into labor. They planned to use the medical facilities at the DEO to avoid exposing Alex's new Kryptonian nature to anyone outside of that organization other than a few close friends.

Speaking of Eliza staying with the two younger women, one of the first things they did when they returned to earth was start looking for a new place to live. They both loved their existing apartments but neither one was really big enough for a growing family. They lucked out and found a beautiful three bedroom apartment in the waterfront district of National City. There was a beautiful park nearby and a thriving business district with restaurants, cinemas, and all kinds of shops. It was further from both the DEO and CatCo than either of their previous apartments but that wasn't really a problem for either of the super-powered women. It was even in a good school district although it would be a few years before that was a consideration.

The rent was not cheap but it wasn't much more than the combined rent they had paid on their respective apartments and now they would have just one set of utility bills so they figured they would be coming out about even on their living expenses. Because of the size of the new place they didn't have to get rid of much furniture.

Thanks to super speed and some moving trips made under cover of darkness they were settled into their new apartment less than a month after they returned from Argo.

* * *

Shortly after their return, James announced they would be having a reception at CatCo for the magazine's newest Pulitzer Prize winner.

Kara had tried to dissuade him. "James, that's really sweet of you but it's not necessary. I mean it's great to be recognized for my work but that's not why I do it."

James smiled at his self-effacing friend. "First of all, I know you aren't a journalist for the accolades. If you were then you wouldn't be nearly as good at it as you are. Second, as much as you deserve the recognition this party isn't just about that. CatCo's star reporter just won the Pulitzer Prize. Tooting our own horn is just good business. It will attract even more readers. Third, you and Alex still haven't told us what your trip to Argo City was all about and we're all dying to know. So maybe we can have movie night or something after the reception"

Kara thought about it for a moment then grudgingly agreed, "Fine, if it will help CatCo." She and Alex had been trying to find a good time to tell their friends the good (and somewhat shocking) news. They were worried Alex might slip and reveal her new powers before they had the chance. After the reception would be as good a time as any. "When were you thinking about doing this?"

"It's scheduled for the day after tomorrow at one of the banquet rooms at the Plaza Hotel. The invitations went out as soon as I heard you guys were coming home." James replied with a cheeky grin.

"You scheduled it already? What if I'd said no?" Kara's voice went up an octave.

"Oh please, Kara, I had you the moment I said it was good for CatCo." James expression took on a smug cast. "I'll book a suite for all of us to hang out in after the reception. That way we don't have to worry about everyone getting home safely."

Kara still looked a bit disgruntled but she let it go. "Okay, that sounds good. Make sure everyone knows to bring something comfy to change into after the party. I am NOT doing movie night in a cocktail dress!"

* * *

Two days later, the reception was just gearing up and James was greeting folks as they arrived. Alex had come in and informed James that Kara had an emergency of the Supergirl variety but that she promised to be there as soon as possible. "It was just a bank robbery across town. It shouldn't take her more than a few minutes."

"That's fine I left the schedule flexible just in case. Folks can mix and mingle for a while. As long as there's free food and drinks I don't think anyone will complain about not having to listen to me giving a speech about what a great reporter your girlfriend is."

Alex laughed and moved off to let James continue his duties as greeter. James watched as she headed off towards where J'Onn was conversing with Brainy and Nia.

Twenty minutes later pretty much everyone who had been invited had arrived other than the guest of honor. She had called Alex to let her know the situation had taken a little longer than expected when it had turned into a hostage situation but she was done now, everyone was safe, and the bad guys were in custody. Kara was on her way home to change and should be arriving any moment.

Alex passed the news on to James who made a plausible excuse to the attendees. Alex went back to her conversation with J'Onn, Brainy and Nia. James was going to join them when his sister came through the door.

"Hey, Kell, I wasn't sure you'd come." James had noticed Kelly had been someone absent from the group since her breakup with Alex. It was understandable so he hadn't been overly concerned but he had made an effort to spend some time with her alone. She was still new to National City and he didn't want her to feel alone or abandoned.

"I know this is a big deal for you and CatCo, Jimmy. I want to support you even if the circumstances are a bit…uncomfortable."

"Thanks sis, I appreciate it. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Pinot Grigio would be great, thanks."

"Coming right up." James headed off to the bar to get another beer for himself and a glass of wine for his sister. When he returned he noticed Kelly staring at Alex with a slight scowl on her face. "Kell, if this is too uncomfortable for you…"

"I'm fine!" she huffed grabbing the wine glass he held out to her.

"You want to talk about it?" He didn't really expect her to take him up on the offer but he wanted her to know he was there for her.

She was silent for a such a long moment he was sure she was ignoring his offer. "What can Kara give her that I can't? I mean I get that she's a Superhero but it seems to me that just makes the relationship so unequal."

"Kelly" James' tone was a mix of commiseration and mild disapproval.

"And where the hell was Kara when Alex was going through that whole adoption mess. It was my shoulder she cried on then not the "sister" she was supposedly so close to."

She was really working up a head of steam now and James had to make multiple attempts to break into the tirade. Finally he resorted to shouting, "Kelly, take a breath!"

His sister's rambling came to an abrupt halt and she looked around self-consciously to see if anyone had heard her brother's outburst. Fortunately, they were still near the door and most of the attendees were further into the room.

James took her arm and gently lead her even further from the crowd. "First of all, if you think Kara would ever use her powers in anyway to control Alex then you don't know Kara at all. If anything she will over compensate for the fact that she has powers and cede control to Alex rather than risk hurting her."

Kelly huffed and rolled her eyes at that but held her tongue.

"Second, as you know, the Danvers didn't adopt Kara until she and Alex were teenagers. They weren't raised as sisters from a young age but had that relationship thrust upon them by a well meaning mother who herself has admitted how wrong it was of her to do so." James paused to study his sister to see if she was really hearing what he was trying to say. He couldn't tell.

"Third, again as you know, Alex had been mind-wiped before she went through the "adoption mess" as you call it. I don't know if I can explain to you how hard that was on both of them or why but I can tell you it was painful to watch them together and see how it diminished their relationship. I can't imagine how painful it was for them to live through it. The fact that Alex was able to overcome the supposedly insurmountable Martian mind wipe is a testament to how integral Kara's being Supergirl was to their relationship."

Kelly sighed and glanced in Alex's direction. James could tell that he was getting through to her, even if she still didn't want to hear it."

"Kelly, if you still have doubts about whether or not Alex and Kara belong together something is about to happen that I think will change your mind. Kara should be here any minute. Watch Alex."

Kelly furrowed her brow and looked at her brother like he was nuts.

"Just watch her."

Kelly turned once again to watch Alex. The room was too loud for her to hear whatever it was the group was talking about but it was a very animated conversation. Alex was pointing to Brainy speaking very emphatically and gesturing with her hands. J'Onn and Nia were grinning and Brainy looked embarrassed.

Then mid-sentence Alex stopped whatever she was saying and looked at the door. Her face lit up in a way Kelly had never seen before and she threw a mumbled apology over her shoulder as she walked away from the group. Kelly noticed that the three people Alex had been speaking to did not seem in the least surprised or offended by her sudden departure but rather watched her go shaking their heads and smiling affectionately.

Kelly looked to the door and was not surprised to see Kara making her way directly for Alex. Barely sparing a glance for all the well wishers who tried to get her attention along the way.

Her shoulders slumped a little before she gave a resigned sigh and straightened back up. "How could she possibly know Kara had arrived?"

Putting a comforting arm around her shoulders James replied gently, "I don't know but they have both been doing that as long as I have known them. They always seem to know when the other is near. I've seen Alex look to the door of a room seconds before Kara opened it. And one time, Kara was injured in a fight with a white martian. She was in a coma and had been for hours but right before Alex walked into the room her heart rate picked up."

"It's uncanny and it's why none of us were surprised when they announced the change in their relationship. I've never seen two people more in tune with each other. I'm sorry you got hurt but I hope you realize that neither one of them did it intentionally."

Tears formed in Kelly's eyes and she looked to the ceiling in an attempt to keep them from falling. James tightened his hold on her briefly in a show of support. "I know that and I know it's better that it happened know rather than down the line when it would have been so much messier. It's just…Alex is special. I guess I don't have to tell you that."

"No you don't"

"I really thought we had a shot. It just hurts." She stepped away from the protection of her brother's arm around her shoulders and gave herself a shake. "I'll be okay. I've been through worse."

"I know you have," her brother said sadly.

"I think I'm going to go. I'm happy for them, I really am. But I'm not ready yet to hang out with them."

"I get it. Are you going to be okay? Some of us were going to hang out after the reception but I can skip it if you want to talk, or drink, or go the batting cages and knock the crap out of some unsuspecting baseballs."

She smiled at his final suggestion it was something they both liked to do when they were upset. She gave him a sisterly shove. "Nah, I think I'd rather be alone tonight. You go have fun with the Super Friends."

He watched her go and turned to find himself face to face with the two women they had just been discussing.

"Is she alright?" Alex asked, guilt written all over her face.

"She will be." He reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Alex, don't blame yourself for this. It's not like you hurt her on purpose."

"But I did hurt her."

"We both did," Kara chimed in, unwilling to let her bond mate carry the burden alone.

"She's hurting right now but I think she's starting to understand that things ended up the way they should have. Just give her a little time."

"Okay," Alex's reply was halfhearted she preferred action to inaction but knew the best thing she could do for Kelly right now was to leave her be.

"So," James began, anxious to change the topic, "now that the guest of honor is here, finally, let's get this party started."

Kara threw a mock glare at him but took the hand Alex offered and the two followed him back into the crowd.

* * *

Two hours later Alex, Kara, James, Lena, J'Onn, Brainy, and Nia were sitting around the living room in one of the largest suites available at the Plaza Hotel. Everyone had changed into sweats or pajamas and they were all relaxed and enjoying the company of close friends. As nice as the reception had been they all preferred the more intimate setting.

There was a knock at the door and Kara jumped to get it grabbing her purse on the way to the door. When she returned she was carrying four large pizzas.

"You ordered pizza!" Lena asked her eyebrows rising up toward her hairline. "Didn't you have enough to eat at the reception?"

"I'm Kryptonian, you know because of metabolism I require more calories than humans do." Kara replied defensively. She didn't want to explain just yet that she knew the hors d'oeuvres served at the reception would not be nearly enough for her pregnant bond mate.

She sat the pizzas on the low table in the middle of the sitting room, directly in front of Alex.

Alex jumped up and hugged her love. "You are my hero!" She exclaimed pouncing on the boxes, pulling out two slices of pepperoni and digging into them like she hadn't eaten all day.

"Little hungry there Alex?" James asked surprised. Alex usually let Kara have first crack at the food knowing the Kryptonian was pretty much always hungry.

"Starving." Alex replied between bites barely bothering to swallow before answering.

J'onn was looking between Alex and Kara a perplexed expression on his face. He could tell something was up with them but for once he couldn't get a good read on either one of them. Whatever it was he could tell it was good news not bad so he decided to let them reveal it when they were ready.

He didn't have to wait long. Once everyone was settled with pizza and drinks Kara cleared her throat. "So," she drew the word out just a bit. "I promised James that Alex and I would tell you all about our trip to Argo City and the reason for it."

Alex swallowed the bite she was chewing and put the slice of pizza she was holding down on the plate on the table in front of her. She knew Kara had promised to tell everyone why they had gone to Argo City and she agreed that they needed to do it but she was nervous. This was a huge change. How would they react? Would they treat her differently? Would they judge her for sacrificing her humanity to share in Kara's Kryptonian nature?

Kara sensing her anxiety through their bond took her hand squeezed it. Looking around at their closest friends she was suddenly at a loss for how to begin to explain what had happened.

She was surprised when Alex blurted out, "I'm pregnant. It's Kara's,,,and mine. We didn't plan it. It happened the first time we...were intimate."

Stunned silence filled the room as everyone tried to process what Alex said. James was the first to recover himself and he decided this must be some weird prank the two women were trying to pull on them. "Very funny ladies. As a doctor Alex, I'm pretty sure your aware that is not possible."

"For humans. Apparently it is possible for Kryptonians if they are a bonded pair." Alex replied as blandly as if she'd just stated that itWednesday follows Tuesday.

"Really?" Lena seemed intrigued by the possibility.

"But you're not Kryptonian." Nia put in clearly still bewildered by the news.

"More on that later." Kara mumbled as Alex began to explain what she had learned on Argo about how reproduction worked with a Kryptonian bonded pair, including the fact that it not only worked with same sex couples but that it also worked with any genetically similar species.

"Hold up a second," James interrupted Alex's impromptu lecture on Kryptonian biology. "Are you saying that Kryptonian males can get other males pregnant?"

"If they are a bonded pair, yes."

James eyebrows traveled so far up his forehead they almost reached his scalp. "How does that work?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Alex asked with a wicked grin.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat James replied. "Maybe not."

Lena, sitting next to him gave a wicked grin of her own. "I think I'd like to know."

"Don't tell her!" James exclaimed in a panic.

Everyone laughed at the exchange and it broke some of the tension in the room.

"If I follow what your telling us," Brainy broke the silence that followed the laughter, "a Kryptonian pregnancy, any Kryptonian pregnancy, requires intention on both sides."

"That's correct," Alex replied, already knowing what he was about to ask but letting him ask it.

"But the two of you weren't even aware this was possible so how could there have been the requisite intention to conceive."

Heads around the room nodded. It was an excellent question.

Kara was the one to respond. "We asked the doctors on Argo the same thing. Based on the information we gave them regarding our first sexual experience together, they deduced that Alex and I had probably been a bonded pair for quite some time and just didn't realize it. So that element was already there. Then before we were intimate Alex stopped us and asked if I was sure I wanted to go any further knowing that in all likelihood I would outlive her by quite a bit. As part of that conversation we both said that we wanted to have a family together."

Alex picked up the story from here. "Apparently that was sufficient intent to allow me to get pregnant."

Everyone sat for a moment just processing what their friends were telling them.

J'Onn broke the silence this time. "Then your happy about the pregnancy." He was still having a trouble getting a psychic read on the pair and he assumed it had something to do with the strengthening of their pair bond.

"Yes!" Kara said emphatically.

"Very!" Alex said at almost the same instant.

And suddenly everyone was gathered around them hugging them and congratulating them, asking when the baby was due and if they had thought about names yet.

When the hubbub died down a bit Kara said. "We actually have more big news."

"Bigger than the news that you got your lesbian lover pregnant?" Lena asked incredulous.

"Well maybe not bigger but close." Kara replied cryptically.

Five sets of eyebrows rose in response to this revelation.

"Remember when I said raising a family together was only part of the conversation Alex and I shared before our first time together."

Heads nodded all around the room.

"Well the other part was that we wanted to grow old together. I told Alex that I believed in my heart that we would find a way to do just that and she agreed. It was something we both felt deeply." Beside her Alex nodded and took her hand, interlacing their fingers.

There was utter silence as their friends waited for whatever life altering revelation the two women were about to make.

"Turns out she was right." Alex leaned into her bond mate and kissed her cheek. "It seems Kryptonian cross-species pair bonding has another surprising potential outcome. Again, it requires intention on both sides and again, apparently our discussion prior to being together that first time was sufficient to establish intent." Alex paused, trying to gauge how her audience was going to take the news.

"Don't keep us in suspense, What is it? What's happened?" Nia was sitting on the edge of her seat in suspense.

"It's called voluntary transfiguration." Blank expressions greeted this revelation.

Kara took pity on the assemblage. "Alex isn't human anymore. She's Kryptonian."

There was yet another moment of stunned silence and then James burst out, "Oh come on. You're yanking our chains? That can't happen!"

Kara glanced at Alex who shrugged her shoulders then reached over and with one hand picked up the chair James was sitting in by one of the legs. She held it two feet off the floor for several seconds before placing it gently back on the floor.

"Any questions?" Alex asked with a smug grin as James spluttered incoherently.

Lena, doing her best not to laugh outright at her boyfriend's discomfort said, "I have a bunch of questions. Are you fully Kryptonian or do you retain any of your human DNA? Do you have all the same powers Kara does? Do you have any she doesn't? What about her vulnerabilities? Is the change permanent or will it end with the pregnancy?"

"Wow!" Alex said "That is a bunch of questions. Why don't you and i get together later and you can ask me whatever you like? But as far as the powers..." Alex glanced around the room and saw a decorative candle sitting on a table by the door. She concentrated on it for a moment and lit it with her heat vision then blew it out with her freeze breath. She had been practicing with Kara, who admitted that Alex already had better precision with her heat vision than she did herself.

"It would appear that I have the same powers as Supergirl and Superman do…and the same vulnerabilities."

* * *

As it turned out, Lena wasn't the only one with questions and they spent the rest of the evening answering all manner of questions about Kryptonian bonding, voluntary transfiguration, baby names, their new home. It seemed nothing was out of bounds and for the most part they answered the questions willing, although they both got a little uncomfortable when Lena started asking rather specific questions about how bonding affected their sexual relations. For that matter J'Onn, James, and Brainy didn't seem all that comfortable with those questions either.

It was well past midnight when they all finally went to bed, Kara insisting that even a Kryptonian needed to rest when they were pregnant. The three couples took the three bedrooms attached to the suite while J'Onn opted to fly home rather than crash on one of the couches in the suite's living room.

Before he left he pulled both Alex and Kara into bear hug. "I can tell how happy you two are about this. I'm happy for you both and I'm proud of you. You're going to be great moms. This baby is lucky to have you both.

Both women had tears in their eyes when he released them.

"Thank you," they said in unison and kissed his cheeks before stepping away so he could depart.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hello my lovelies. It occurred to me that this story is rated M and I haven't given you a whole lot of M-rated content so here you go. As I mentioned before, sex scenes are really outside my comfort zone so if you have any constructive criticism I'd be happy to hear it.

FYI, if you're not all that into the sex scenes you could probably skip this chapter without missing much plot wise, especially if you read the first five or six paragraphs.

On a separate note, I wanted to thank everyone who follows or favorites this story and especially those of you who leave guest reviews. If you sign in to leave a review I always send a personal response. Just sayin' ;-)

Enjoy this update. I still don't own Supergirl.

* * *

_Previously: It was well past midnight when they all finally went to bed. Kara insisting that even a Kryptonian needed to rest when they were pregnant. The three couples took the three bedrooms attached to the suite while J'Onn opted to fly home rather than crash on one of the couches in the suite's living room. _

_Before he left he pulled both Alex and Kara into bear hug. "I can tell how happy you two are about this. I'm happy for you both and I'm proud of you. You're going to be great moms. This baby is lucky to have you both._

_Both women had tears in their eyes when he released them._

"_Thank you," they said in unison and kissed his cheeks before stepping away so he could depart._

* * *

After they had told everyone their big news, life for the couple started to settle into a new normal. They were settling into their new apartment putting finishing touches on it to make it truly theirs and enjoying exploring the area around the apartment building. They had already located a couple of new favorite places to eat and discovered the best place to buy groceries. Finding a place that was cheap but at the same time carried lots of fresh healthy food was key now that they were feeding two and a half Kyprtonians.

Whenever they could find time Kara would work with Alex to help her hone her powers. It was second nature to her now to block out unwanted noises and she could easily locate any sound if she concentrated on it. The sound of Kara's heartbeat had become a comforting backdrop to her everyday life. She was still working on picking out the sounds of trouble when she wasn't expecting them. For example, she couldn't always pick out the sound of a siren or a cry for help from the background noise the way Kara could.

Her offensive powers were already as good or better than Kara's, not surprising considering her extensive combat training. She could hit a moving target the size of a quarter with her heat vision from a half a mile away. Her aim when throwing projectiles of any size or shape was equally deadly.

Kara flatly refused to spar with her while she was pregnant as did J'Onn and Guardian. Despite Kara's promise to call her if she was in trouble, Alex suspected there had been times when she had called on one or both of the men to assist her instead. Alex wasn't entirely happy with that but she understood it so she let it go. The truth was she had no desire to put their child at risk if she could avoid it. However, if it continued after the baby was born she'd deal with it then. Which is to say she would read her bond mate the riot act.

* * *

About a month and a half after their return from Argo City, Supergirl flew into DEO headquarters. It had been quiet for almost a week with very little alien or criminal activity. Normally, Kara would have been bored silly but she was grateful for the lull. It would make it much easier to convince her love to take a short trip with her.

"Good afternoon Agent Vazquez, do you know where Director Danvers is?" Most of the people at the DEO still didn't know Supergirl's secret identity. After the anti-alien sentiment had died down Alex, Kara and the Super Friends had discussed the pros and cons of letting certain people back in on the secret and had decided not to do so unless it became absolutely necessary. It was safer for everyone involved. Of course, that was going to make it even more difficult when Alex was ready to present herself to the world as another Kryptonian Superhero but they would deal with that after the baby was born.

"Oh, hi Supergirl." The agent started a bit when Supergirl addressed her. She had been so focused on her computer screen that she hadn't heard the hero approach. "Um, I think the Director is in her lab."

"Thanks. What's got you so engrossed on your computer screen?"

"Oh well, you know one of my duties is to scan social media for any indications of alien activity?"

Supergirl nodded, looking over the other woman's shoulder at her computer screen.

"Well, there's been a video making the rounds of a couple of aliens, looks like two women, flying around out in the desert."

"Really?" Supergirl's voice went up an octave from it's usual register but the agent either didn't noticed or ascribed it to curiosity and not panic. Getting herself under control Supergirl tried to sound nonchalant as she asked, "Any idea who it is?"

"Nah, the video isn't very good quality and its short. Whoever it was was hauling ass."

Supergirl let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Well I'll keep an eye out for them. As long as they aren't causing any trouble I don't think we need to worry about it too much."

Vazquez glanced over her shoulder at the other woman curiously, she would have expected Supergirl to show more interest in the possibility or two more flying aliens in the vicinity. Perhaps she was right though. Unless and until the started causing problems or needing help it wasn't really an issue for the DEO. "Thanks," she said. "Let me know if you see anything."

"Will do." Supergirl replied quickly heading off in the direction of Alex's lab.

She found Alex in her lab, alternately staring into a microscope and typing notes into a computer. She couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face. Nerdy Alex was a serious turn on.

"You're staring, sweetheart. Did you come here for a reason or just to look?" Alex spoke without turning around.

"I came her for a reason, but is it my fault you are so sexy in your lab coat playing with your microscope?"

Alex finally turned around with a smug grin on her face. "Oh please, you think I'm sexy after a workout when I'm all sweaty and gross or when I wake up and have bed head and morning breath."

"True, you are entirely too sexy in just about every situation." Getting an evil glint in her eye, she turned around and locked the door to the lab and advanced slowly on her lover."

"Kara, stop! I work here, we work here! We can't have sex in my lab."

Kara pouted adorably, knowing full well it's effect on her bond mate, "But Alex," she whined, "It's been forever." She stopped beside the stool Alex was sitting on and nuzzled her lover's neck just behind her ear.

Alex shivered at the feel of Kara's warm breath on her skin. Damn but Kara knew exactly how to get her motor running. Fighting her natural reaction to Kara's advances she pushed the blond away and with a mock severe look on her face replied, "It's been six hours, or did you forget how you interrupted my shower this morning."

"I thought you might need help scrubbing your back!" Kara's innocent expression was so outrageous that Alex had to laugh out loud.

"As I recall it, my back was not the focus of your attention." Seemingly of it's own volition Alex's head dropped to the side giving Kara better access to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Your words say no but your body is saying yes."

Alex could feel her grin against the skin of her neck. "My body is a traitor when it comes to resisting your advances." With that, she grabbed the other woman's hand and lead her to a small office at the back of the lab.

Kara had never noticed the room before. By the look of it, it wasn't occupied or used much other than that the only thing she noticed was that it had a comfy looking couch, to which the brunette was dragging her.

"Pushing the blonde down onto the couch and throwing herself on top of her the brunette began kissing the other woman in earnest. When her lips left the blonde's she started kissing a trail down her neck to her pulse point where they lingered for a bit.

Kara asked breathily, "What happened to, 'We can't have sex in my lab'?"

"You happened! I'm not the only one who is 'entirely too sexy'. Now, can we do something about this Supergirl outfit? It may accentuate all your sexiness but at the moment it is just in the way."

Smirking at her lover Kara motioned for her to sit back. She pressed on the V design at the center of her golden belt and the suit began to recede from her body. Leaving her dressed in her "mild-mannered reporter" clothes.

Alex leaned back in pushing Kara back down on the couch and picked up where she had left off kissing Kara's pulse point. She started migrating downward again, this time unbuttoning Kara's Oxford shirt as she went. She pulled Kara's shirt out of her pants and reached around to undo her bra. For a moment Alex just stared reverently at her lover's half naked form sometimes she still couldn't believe that this goddess was hers.

"So beautiful," she murmured as much to herself as to Kara. She leaned back in as if to resume kissing a trail down her lover's body but at the last second she diverted. Pausing to look deeply into her bond mate's eyes, she pressed her forehead to Kara's and instantly the connection between them flared.

This was something they had learned back on Argo. During times of intimacy certain hormones were secreted that allowed them to deepen their connection to the point that they could not only sense what the other was feeling but they could actually communicate with each other. It was also possible in times of great distress. Fortunately, they had not yet had the opportunity to test that capability but considering their superhero activities it was just a matter of time.

It was disorienting at first, having another person's thoughts in your head but they soon learned how to separate their own thoughts and feelings from those of their bond mate.

Alex leaned back and gazed into Kara's eyes. _So beautiful, _she repeated her earlier sentiment, this time without having to speak the words.

_You my love are the one who is beautiful especially right now._ Kara placed a reverent hand on the brunette's growing baby bump.

Alex could feel the surge of arousal that coursed through Kara at the thought that Alex was carrying her child. She leaned back in and picked up where she had left off, worshiping her lover's full breasts and sculpted abs with her mouth and hands.

She couldn't help but smile when she felt Kara's conflicting desires. She wanted Alex to keep doing exactly what she was doing but at the same time she wished her lover would hurry up and move on to where she wanted her most.

As much as she would have loved to draw out these preliminary activities, Alex hadn't forgotten where they were or the very real possibility that someone would discover them. So, she gave one last nibble to an erect nipple, eliciting a delicious groan from the blonde beneath her and reluctantly, she began kissing and licking a slow path down the other woman's torso.

When she reached the waistband of Kara's slacks she ran a teasing finger under the fabric from one side of her waist to the other. Kara's muscles bunched and jumped just as Alex knew they would and she felt her lover's arousal spike.

_Aaallleex! _The mental exclamation was equal parts arousal, reproach and demand.

_Patience love. _Alex unbuckled Kara's belt and unbuttoned her pants. She pulled down the zipper and placed a lingering kiss to the newly exposed flesh.

Again the blonde's muscles jumped and her spoken groan was accompanied by an inarticulate but nonetheless clear desire for Alex to hurry up.

Alex loved how sensitive Kara's abs and stomach were. It was one of her favorite parts of her lover's body. She had discovered it quite by accident. At the end of the day the two loved to curl up on the couch with Kara's head in the brunette's lap. On one of these occasions Alex had absentmindedly slipped her hand under the other woman's shirt, simply enjoying the skin to skin contact. Before she knew it the blonde had flown the two of them to the bedroom and was making passionate love to her. Alex hadn't really thought much about it until the next time she had done the same thing with the same result. Alex had started paying more attention and soon realized Kara reacted the same way anytime Alex touched her there. It was useful knowledge and Alex loved putting it to good use.

Alex slowly pulled off Kara's slacks and panties, unable to resist teasing her bond mate a little longer, even if they were at risk of getting caught at any moment. She kissed her way up Kara's left leg, while lightly dragging her fingernails up her right leg. When she reached the apex of Kara's thighs the blonde could take it no longer. She twined her fingers in short brunette locks and gently but insistently guided her lover where she needed her most.

Finally, Alex obliged her, running her tongue the length of her lover's slit repeatedly then circling her opening once, twice, three times. She dipped her tongue in briefly, eliciting a sharp gasp and an internal _Yes, oh Rao, yes!_

But she didn't linger there, knowing her lover liked it best when she payed attention to her clit. And so she did, licking and nibbling the little bundle of nerves until she could feel the blonde trembling with the effort to hold off her climax. Then she wrapped her lips around the engorged nub and sucked hard.

Kara's back arched and she screamed so loudly Alex feared they would hear her all the way out in the ops center. Alex released the bud and gently lapped at it with her tongue as she felt the delicious aftershocks ricocheting through the other woman.

Finally Kara's body relaxed and she collapsed back on to the couch. Alex was forced to grab hold of that piece of furniture to keep the two of the from floating off of it. She shifted their position so she could hold her lover until she came down, literally and figuratively from her climax.

It was one of the many benefits of their connection that they never had to worry about trying to put into words how they were feeling in moments like these. Kara could feel how happy and proud Alex was to be able to give her lover such a powerful orgasm. And Alex could feel love, contentment, an satiety radiating off her bond mate. That and an intense desire to return the favor.

As it always was between the two of them, they fed off of each other's arousal and, though Alex would have been happy just servicing her partner, soon Kara's desire to return the favor had her throbbing with need.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. Kara had just gotten the brunette's shirt off and was fondling her plump breasts when they both heard Agent Vasquez approaching with Brainy.

"I don't know why she isn't answering her phone but she she said she was going to be in her lab all day." Agent Vazquez said.

"Maybe she left and you just didn't see her." Brainy offered logically.

"I don't think so. I sent Supergirl down here an hour ago and she hasn't left yet. I've been at my station the whole time. I would have seen if either one of them left."

"Perhaps her phone battery died and she didn't realize it."

"Hmm, maybe." Vazquez' tone was skeptical.

"Just because the Director is out of touch doesn't mean something untoward has happened." Brainy didn't mention that it was extremely unlikely that there was anything that might happen that two Kryptonians couldn't deal with. Agent Vazquez had no idea the DEO director was no longer human.

Thanks to their super hearing and super speed the two women had plenty of time to dress and return to the lab before Vazquez and Brainy arrived. If either of the visitors noticed that both women were flushed and acting more than a bit distracted they didn't mention it.

"Ah Director, there you are. We've been trying to call you," Agent Vazquez said as they entered the lab.

"Really?" Alex replied in mock surprise, making a show of glancing at her phone. "Ah it's on silent and I was in the back office." Both of which were true even if they had nothing to do with why she didn't answer the phone.

Brainy gave her a quizzical look knowing she could have heard the phone vibrating even if she had left it in the ops center.

"What did you need?" Alex hastened to add when she saw the look on Brainy's face. She didn't need him inadvertently spilling the beans about her situation nor did she want to explain the real reason she hadn't answered her phone.

Fortunately, Brainy let it go. "I have that report you asked for on the incident in the warehouse district. You said you wanted to see it as soon as I got it done."

"Ah, yes thanks." She reached out and took the tablet he proffered. "Anything else?"

"There are somethings in the report I'd like to go over with you in person."

"And that's my cue to leave." Supergirl said with a resigned sigh. Not only had there love making been interrupted but she hadn't gotten around to mentioning the trip she wanted the two of them to take.

Alex didn't need the deeper connection they shared during intimacy to sense her bond mate's disappointment nor did she need it to understand the look the superhero was giving her. They may have been interrupted before Kara got to return the favor but she would make up for that as soon as the got home that evening.

Fighting the urge to kiss her bond mate goodbye, Supergirl exited the lab with Agent Vazquez.

Watching them go Alex squirmed in her seat. Just thinking about what was in store for her that evening set off a throbbing between her legs. It was going to be very hard to concentrate on Brainy's report!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I am so sorry for how long it's taken me to post this update. Life and my muse have been ganging up on me and I've had little time and even less motivation to write. But I've never given up on a story yet and I don't intend for this to be the first.

This chapter didn't go at all the way I expected it to go, which is fine but now I'm not sure where to go from here. Please let me know if you have any ideas you wouldn't mind me stealing.

Since this chapter kind of went it's own way I'd love to know what you think about it (constructive criticism only please).

I still don't own Supergirl and I'm still not making any money writing this story. Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously: "And that's my cue to leave." Supergirl said with a resigned sigh. Not only had there love making been interrupted but she hadn't gotten around to mentioning the trip she wanted the two of them to take._

_Alex didn't need the deeper connection they shared during intimacy to sense her bond mate's disappointment nor did she need it to understand the look the superhero was giving her. They may have been interrupted before Kara got to return the favor but she would make up for that as soon as the got home that evening._

_Fighting the urge to kiss her bond mate goodbye, Supergirl exited the lab with Agent Vazquez._

_Watching them go Alex squirmed in her seat. Just thinking about what was in store for her that evening set off a throbbing between her legs. It was going to be very hard to concentrate on Brainy's report!_

* * *

That evening when Alex returned from work she had expected to find her bond mate in a state of arousal, prepared to return the favor from earlier in her lab. She was surprised and a bit alarmed to find instead that Kara was in a state of mild anxiety. Before she even opened the door she could sense the blonde's nervousness and hear the soft tapping of her feet as she paced the hardwood floor in their living room.

When she entered the room Kara ceased her pacing and went to give her a hug and a kiss but Alex could tell she was distracted. "I'm so happy you're home. I made dinner."

Alex noticed the aroma of her favorite meal wafting from the kitchen and the sound of light jazz coming from the living room. Kara was up to something, the pacing, her favorite meal, the music all pointed to it. Alex was tempted to call her on it but she sensed through their bond that it wasn't anything bad. Kara was more excited and expectant than worried about Alex's reaction. So Alex decided to let the evening play out and see what it was that had Kara in such a state.

"It smells wonderful! Is that lasagna?"

"Yup and I got some Ben & Jerry's New York Super Fudge Junk for dessert!"

"Wow! You went all out. What did I do to deserve this? Is this because you made me break my "no sex at the office" rule and then didn't even bother to return the favor?" Just because Alex was willing to let the night play out didn't mean she wouldn't tease her love just a bit.

"What? No? I fully intend on returning that particular favor. I just thought you might like a nice dinner first. After all you are eating for two."

Smooth, Alex thought, very smooth. "Well I am a bit hungry."

"Which means you could eat the entire lasagna all by yourself." Kara smiled affectionately at the brunette and, taking her hand, lead her over to the dining room table which she had set with their best dishes and flatware. Pulling out Alex's chair for her, she used her heat vision to light the two candles she had put there earlier.

"If you'll pour the wine I'll go get our dinner." Since regular alcohol didn't affect Kryptonians there was no reason for Alex to abstain during her pregnancy. Nonetheless, she refrained from drinking in public for fear of being marked as a bad mother or worse yet outed as an alien.

* * *

The dinner was excellent. Kara may not have been the best baker in the world but she was an excellent cook. Unlike Alex, it was something she had been eager to learn from Eliza. Alex could follow a recipe when she needed to but nobody would ever call her a great cook.

They were sitting in their living room, each with their own pint of Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream. Alex was thinking how happy she was that her metabolism was now permanently Kryptonian. She was really starting to love being able to eat whatever she wanted whenever she wanted and she didn't really miss the ability to get drunk from alcohol. Of course their grocery bill was astronomical but fortunately they both had good paying jobs.

"So, Alex..." Kara's tone was hesitant and Alex knew she was finally going to discover the real reason for the fancy dinner and Kara's nervousness. "I was hoping to take a little trip with you."

"Okay, what were you thinking a long weekend at the beach or something?" Alex was confused. A weekend trip didn't explain Kara's nerves.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe a little longer than that, like a week or two, a little further away than the beach and not so warm."

"It might be difficult for me to get away from the DEO for that long. When were you thinking about taking this trip?"

"I was hoping we could go in a couple of weeks. Don't be mad, but I might have already worked everything out at the DEO. J'Onn said he can cover for you and your leave has already been approved."

"Kara!"

"I know, I know it's just I really want to do this before the baby comes and ..." Kara was fidgeting, pulling at loose threads on the blanket draped across the back of the couch and Alex could hear the blonde's heart beating a mile a minute.

Taking Kara's hand's in her's Alex waited to respond until the blonde was looking in her eyes. "Talk to me sweetheart. What's got you so nervous?"

Holding tightly to Alex's hand Kara glanced away and back with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm doing this all wrong."

"Doing what all wrong?"

"I want to take you to the Fortress of Solitude."

Alex looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to for a really long time but, well you're not really a fan of the cold but now it doesn't really affect you anymore, so..."

"I confess, I've always been curious about it but I felt like it was a private place for you and Clark. A little piece of Krypton here on earth. I thought maybe there wasn't anyplace for humans there."

"You were never just any human Alex. I would have taken you anytime you asked."  
"Is that why you were so nervous? You thought I wouldn't want to go? Or I'd be mad that you set everything up without asking me?"

"That's part of it." Alex could hear Kara's heart rate increasing again as the other woman reached into her pocket for something she didn't let Alex see.

Kara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she slid off the couch and onto one knee in front of the brunette, who's own heart rate quickly spiked.

Opening her hand she revealed a small velvet bag. She shook a diamond ring from it and held out in front of her. "You see I was hoping the trip could be our honeymoon."

Alex gasped and put her free hand to her mouth. Tears were forming in her eyes but she didn't speak.

If it weren't for their bond Kara might have been even more nervous but in addition to shock, the dominant emotion coming through the bond was joy.

"I know this isn't a very romantic proposal and two weeks isn't going to give us time to put together a big fancy wedding but I just thought after what happened between you and Maggie and with the baby coming maybe this way would be better?" It was a question more than a statement and Alex gave a short nod in response.

Kara smiled at that, she had been very worried that Alex wouldn't be happy with the idea of rushing into marriage or worse yet that after what had happened with Maggie she wouldn't want to get married at all. Not that it really mattered, they were bond mates and that was what was important but Kara had lived on earth long enough to want that piece of paper that said they belonged to each other. She wanted them to wear each other's rings so the rest of the world would know they belonged to one another.

"Alex, words are my thing. I pride myself on my ability to string a bunch of words together and tell a story. But the words do not exist to describe how much I love and need you. You are a part of me, literally. I feel you inside me every moment of every day and I want it to be like that always. Will you marry me Alex?"

"Yes, Kara, yes I will marry you!" Tears were streaming down her face and Alex wondered briefly at the blonde's ability to turn the tough as nails DEO Director into a big ball of mush but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Besides, if any one called her on it she could blame it on pregnancy hormones.

Alex pulled Kara up into a searing kiss, breaking it much too soon for her love's liking. "The day you came to Midvale was the best day of my life, even if I didn't know it then. I can't believe there was a time, even for the briefest moment, when I didn't realize that you were the best thing that ever happened to me."

Kara wrapped her arms around her love, kissing her passionately. After several long moments they pulled out of the kiss and Kara took Alex's left hand and slipped the ring onto it.

"Kara, it's beautiful! How can you afford this?" The ring had a silver colored band that widened around a large diamond, which was recessed into the band. Alex guessed the diamond to be at least two carats, there was no way that Kara could afford it on her salary.

Kara, grinned at Alex's response. "I made it."

"You made the ring?"

"No I made the diamond. Then I brought it to a jeweler and told them what kind of setting I was looking for. I knew you couldn't wear a traditional engagement ring at work. It would catch on things at inopportune times so I asked them for a ring that would hold the diamond inside the band. The band is titanium by the way, so hopefully it won't bend if you have to punch a particularly heard headed alien." Kara giggled at her own joke

"Back up a second, you made the diamond?"

"Think about it Alex, you're a scientist. How are diamonds made?"

"They're made of carbon. They form when carbon atoms are subjected to high temperature and pressure."

"Exactly!"

"Wait are you saying you used your super strength and your heat vision to turn carbon into this diamond? That is so cool!" Alex held her hand up inspecting the diamond more closely.

"You are such a nerd," Kara's tone was full of affection. "I knew you'd like it even more when you found out how it was made."

"You gotta show me how to do that so I can make one for you!"

* * *

Later they were sitting cuddled up on the couch. Discussing their wedding plans.

"I think we should just invite family and close friends." Kara stated.

Alex pulled just far enough away from where she was nestled against Kara's side to look into the blonde's eyes. "Sweetheart, are you really okay with a small wedding? I mean, you're right, I'm not looking to do the whole "My Big Fat Gay Wedding" thing again but if you'd like something a little more fancy with a few more people that would be okay. It's your wedding too."

The smile Kara gave the brunette in response was full of warmth and love. "Alex, all I really care about is being married to you. On Krypton, weddings were never the elaborate expensive affairs they are here on earth. In fact, they were a lot like what we're planning, just a gathering of family and a few friends celebrating the fact that the couple found each other and chose to join their lives together, especially when it is a bonded pair like we are. It's more about the celebration and less about the ceremony."

"Think of all the wedding drama that could be avoided here on earth if that was how it was done here. Instead it's like a competition to see who can spend the most money and have the most extravagant celebration and all it really accomplishes is stressing out everyone involved and wasting a ridiculous amount of money." Alex shook her head in dismay at the thought of it.

Then she looked at Kara again. "What about your, Mom and Clark and Lois? Will they be able to get here in time for the wedding?"

"I talked to Mom before we left Argo City. I told her I planned to ask you to marry me not long after we returned to earth. She said she would be ready to come anytime. It's a little more difficult for Kal and Lois now that they have Jonathan but they said they'd try to come."

"Good, all our family should be here not just our earth family."

The two fell silent for a while, each lost in their thoughts about their impending wedding. Kara had been idly rubbing her hand over Alex's baby bump casually she slipped her hand under the brunette's top gently caressing Alex's baby bump then slowly letting her hand drift downward and running a single finger under the waistband of her lover's pants.

After a few moments her other fingers joined the first as she ever so lightly ran her hand down toward the apex of the other woman's thighs. She smiled to herself as she dipped her fingers lower still. The wetness she found there just confirmed what she felt through their bond. She heard Alex gasp and push up against her hand. In an instant the bond between them deepened she had trouble distinguishing Alex's skyrocketing arousal from her own. She knew Alex was experiencing the same thing.

"Now, you mentioned a certain favor I need to return. You know I hate to be indebted to anyone, even you my love."

Alex groaned and layback on the couch pulling the blonde into a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Something to keep you entertained if you're stuck at home during the COVID 19 pandemic.

Once again this chapter took on a life of its own and did not go at all the way I thought it would. Nonetheless, I'm pretty happy with it. FYI, we have the big reveal of Alex's Superhero name in here. I want to give a shout out to everyone who made suggestions. In the end none of them made the final cut but I did try to use all of them in the story. I hope I didn't miss any. I'd be very interested to know what you think of my final choice. I think some of you will love it and others will hate it. Either way, let me know.

Still looking for ideas on this story so please let me know if you have any your willing to let me steal!.

Enjoy and stay healthy!

* * *

_Previously: The two fell silent for a while, each lost in their thoughts about their impending wedding. Kara had been idly rubbing her hand over Alex's baby bump casually she slipped her hand under the brunette's top gently caressing Alex's baby bump then slowly letting her hand drift downward and running a single finger under the waistband of her lover's pants. _

…

"_Now, you mentioned a certain favor I need to return. You know I hate to be indebted to anyone, even you my love."_

_Alex groaned and layback on the couch pulling the blonde into a passionate kiss._

* * *

The wedding was everything they could have hoped for, a short but heartfelt ceremony followed by a celebration with close friends and family that involved none of the stress or cost associated with the huge production so many weddings become. For Alex and Kara it had the added benefit of not having to hide their true identities since everyone invited knew that Kara was Supergirl and that Alex was now Kryptonian.

Winn, who had managed to take a short break from his adventures with the Legion to attend the wedding, had taken to referring to Alex as The As Yet Unnamed Superhero. A situation he and Brainy were working hard to rectify. Unfortunately, Alex shot down every suggestion they made.

"How about 'Apollo'?" Winn said rushing up and breaking in on a conversation between Alex, Kara, Brainy, and Nia. Alex sighed while Kara and Nia each hid their smiles behind whatever they were drinking.

"An excellent choice," Brainy put in. "Apollo is the god of the sun, light, knowledge, music, art, poetry, oracles, medicine, archery, and prophecy."

"Right, because music, art, poetry, oracles, and prophecy just scream Alex Danvers" Alex responded sarcastically.

"I don't know Alex, you do get your powers from the sun now and you're a doctor and there isn't a weapon invented that you can't master, bow and arrow included," Kara put in thoughtfully.

Alex harrumphed and was about to make a snide retort when Kara added, "and you're the light of my life."

Alex melted, a little, "That's very sweet, my love, but no".

"How about 'Ares'?" Brainy asked, in keeping with Winn's god-like suggestion. "The Greek god of war."

"You're definitely a warrior." Nia put in.

"Wasn't Ares despised by pretty much everyone but the Spartans? Besides Ares and Apollo were both men, which I am not. I have always identified as female even if I've always been what you would call a tomboy." Alex replied.

"Fine, then how about 'Athena'?" Winn shot back, not letting go of his quest to find a Superhero name for Alex before he returned to the Legion.

"Can we just forget about any God or Goddess inspired names? I think enough people worry about the God-like powers of Kryptonians without rubbing it in their faces by going around referring to myself as the Goddess of War."

Their conversation had drawn the attention of the other wedding guests and now everyone was gathered around some just watching but others chiming in.

"I guess that means Warrior Angel is out of the mix then too?" James put in, only half joking.

Alex snorted at that, "Ahh no, I'm no angel!"

"Fine, how about 'Guardian'. Now that I've moved back home 'Guardian' is available as a superhero name?"

Alex tossed him a look that let him know what she thought of that suggestion. No recycled superhero name for her, thank you very much. Having finally accepted that she needed to choose a name to protect her identity Alex wanted it to mean something.

Which is why she rejected "'Firebird' when Brainy suggested it. He reasoned that it was appropriate because she could both fly and fire lasers from her eyes now. It was a cool name, Alex allowed, but it didn't hold any special meaning for her.

"How about 'Wildcat'?" Kara asked the innocent expression on her face belied by the devilish glint in her eyes. The sensations Alex felt through their bond accompanying that suggestion caused her to nearly choke on the drink she had just sipped. Kara was both aroused and amused by her own suggestion. Their guests looked alarmed by this reaction, not privy to the fact that Kara sometimes used that pet name for Alex when she was particularly adventurous in bed.

Alex glared so hard at her wife that her eyes actually glowed faintly but Kara just smiled innocently back at her. Eventually Alex just laughed and shook her head, leaning in to give her bond mate a kiss on the cheek.

Lena joined in next, "What about Agent X? It protects your identity while giving a nod to your work as a DEO Agent."

Alex actually considered this one, "That's not bad," she responded, "but something's missing. I mean being an agent is important to me but it's not the most important thing in my world." She reached over and pulled Kara to her, "not by a long shot." She took Kara's free hand and placed it on her baby bump.

They were all a little surprised when J'Onn joined in the conversation. "How about 'Kalex'?" He suggested, his tone both soft and powerful. He looked between Alex and Kara with understanding and love.

With the exception of Kara and J'Onn who both could sense the brunette's emotions, everyone in the gathering, expected that suggestion to immediately hit the reject pile. Alex and Kara's closest friends had been using that as their "couple name" since before the two had actually been a couple. It usually resulted in an icy glare from Alex if she happened to hear them.

So you can imagine their surprise when the formidable DEO Director Danvers broke into a huge grin and launched herself at the Martian, wrapping him in a bear hug. "That's it! That's perfect J'Onn. Thank you!"

"Wait, what?" Winn exclaimed in surprise.

"It's perfect," Alex repeated. "It recognizes the fact I wouldn't be a superhero if it weren't for my bond with Kara but also that I am still me, not "Supergirl 2.0".

Winn colored and cleared his throat at that. He had jokingly referred to Alex as Supergirl 2.0 when she had explained to him what had happened between herself and Kara and how that had affected her DNA.

Alex ignored him and continued, "I may be Kryptonian now but I was born and raised human. I think and act human and understand human behavior in a way Kara never will." She squeezed Kara's hand knowing that her bond mate understood she did not mean this as a slight but she wanted to explain it to everyone else. "I'm not saying that's better than being born Kryptonian, just that it's different. I will never fully understand Kryptonian behavior even though physically I am fully Kryptonian. I think the differences make the two of us a better team. We compliment each other."

It was Kara's turn to give her bond mate a kiss on the cheek. "That's what being bonded is all about. On Krypton they say with a bonded pair, one plus one is greater than two."

"But nobody else will know that. It wont mean anything to them." Brainy complained. Being Brainy he was convinced his name suggestions were superior to anyone else's.

"If any one asks? I'll tell them it symbolizes, strength, love, and most importantly family, all things I hold dear. Also, to me the name 'Kalex' represents this child I'm carrying" she placed her hand on her baby bump. "It is part Kara and part me, something that would be impossible for me if I were still human. Every time I say the name, or hear someone else say it I will think of my family and be reminded why Kara and I both do what we do."

This explanation was enough to convince everyone who heard it that 'Kalex' was indeed the perfect Superhero name for Alex and further discussion was dropped.

With that settled, the group quickly returned to their celebration. Without all that pomp and circumstance associated with traditional weddings, Alex and Kara's wedding was truly about celebrating the love the two women shared and the fact that they had finally found their way to the relationship they were meant to share.

There were happy tears, many of which Alex blamed on pregnancy hormones and lots of good natured ribbing at how clueless the brides had been and how long it had taken them to realize what most of their friends had known all along. It seemed everyone in attendance had a story to share that demonstrated how Alex and Kara were made for each other.

Nia told everyone that when she first went to work at the Daily Planet she thought Alex was Kara's girlfriend because of how much she talked about her. "She would get so excited when they were going to have movie night or even if she was just going to meet her for lunch and she would be visibly upset if either one of them had to cancel for work. I was shocked the first time I went to game night and Kara introduced Alex as her sister and then I was confused when I watched them together because they sure didn't act the way my sister and I do." She smiled at the brides who were both blushing. "It started to make more sense when I found out Kara was practically a teenager when the Danvers adopted her. Then I _dreamed_ about the two of them being together and well...I'm just glad you guys finally figured it out. It was kind of painful to watch the two of you together before you did."

Winn said it took him a bit longer to figure it out, probably because he had a big crush on Supergirl. "Once I started working at the DEO though, I started to see how things were. It was obvious how much they worried about each other when there was a mission. They both have a tendency to throw themselves at danger without regard for their own safety when the other is in trouble. And the way you guys would hold onto each other when the danger had passed, there was nothing sisterly about it."

James, told the wedding guests the same thing he had told Kelly when she was struggling to accept that Alex had chosen Kara over her. "I figured it out when I noticed that they seemed to have this supernatural connection. Remember this was before we knew anything about Kryptonian pair bonding. More than once I'd be talking to one or the other of them in a room full of people, the door would open across the room and whichever one I was talking to would stop mid-sentence and look at the door. If I was lucky I'd get an 'excuse me' before whoever I was talking to left to join the other."

"Oh come on! We weren't that bad." Kara objected.

Lena, who was standing with her arm linked with James laughed out loud. "Please, you once left a conversation with me before Alex even made it through the door. Seriously, it's a wonder I didn't guess you were Supergirl just because it seemed like you could hear her coming. "

"Actually, I could have if I'd been listening for her heartbeat but usually when I'm talking to someone I concentrate on the conversation not on Alex's heartbeat." Kara replied.

Grinning, Lena asked, "Are you saying that usually you **_do_** concentrate on Alex's heartbeat?"

"Not all the time," Kara replied, completely missing the fact that her friend was teasing her just a bit, "but often, especially when I'm worried or stressed. When I first came to earth and was trying to adjust to having powers everything was scary and overwhelming but especially, super hearing. It was terrifying to hear everything at full volume before I learned to control it. Clark taught me to pick one sound and concentrate on it until I could block out all the other sounds."

"What sound did you concentrate on, when you first arrived on earth?" Alura joined the conversation for the first time, anxious to learn everything she could about the years she had missed in her daughter's life.

"Alex's heartbeat." Kara replied as if it should have been obvious.

Several of the wedding guests chuckled.

"Seriously, how did it take you guys 15 years to figure out you were in love with each other?" Winn asked shaking his head.

Eliza, conscious of her role in delaying that realization, was anxious to move the conversation along. "Alex, did you have a similar problem adjusting to super hearing?"

"It was one of the most frightening things I've ever experienced and I've faced down white Martians with no weapon other than a bad attitude."

"How do **_you_** control it?" James asked.

In reply Alex simply said, "Kara's heart rate is currently, 45 beats per minute," as an aside she added, "perfectly normal for a Kryptonian on Earth."

"You track my heart rate?" Kara asked getting a little misty-eyed.

Alex smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I'm a doctor, it comforts me not only to concentrate on your heartbeat but to know your heart rate, when it's high, or low, or right where it should be, and why."

They stood gazing into each other's eyes, momentarily forgetting there were other people in the room. Feelings of love, joy, and contentment rebounded back and forth between them through their bond. They leaned in and shared a kiss that quickly ratchet up from chaste to deeply passionate.

Winn cleared his throat, "Ahem, would you two like to be alone?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually..." Alex began.

"...yes," Kara finished her thought. "We've got to get going, wouldn't want to be late for our flight to our honeymoon destination."

Alex suppressed a chuckle, their "flight" left whenever they said it did since they were flying what Kara jokingly referred to as Kryptonian Air.

"Where are you going, in case we need to contact you?" Brainy asked, looking curiously at Nia when she elbowed him in the side.

"Some where, 'not here' and **don't** try to contact us!" Alex gave him her best Director Danvers stare.

"Yes ma'am," Brainy yelped, not sure how he had messed up but certain he had.

The truth was, J'Onn knew exactly where they were going and how to contact them in case of an emergency, which in this situation meant imminent destruction of the planet.

The newlyweds, said their goodbye's and left with the party still in full swing. They headed back to their apartment to change and grab the things they had already packed for their stay at the Fortress of Solitude. Then took to the air, careful not to let anyone see them taking off from behind their apartment building, and headed north.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Once again I find myself having to apologize for how long it took me to post this update. I generally have a better idea of where I'm going with a story which makes it much easier to write. Unfortunately, that's not the case with this story. That said, I'm open to ideas about where to go next. Feel free to PM me or leave them in the comments. I hope this one was worth the wait. Let me know what you think.

FYI I did a little research on the Arrowverse version of the Fortress of Solitude. I tried to stick as close as possible to what they have said about the Fortress while adding some details of my own.

* * *

Previously: _The newlyweds, said their goodbyes and left with the party still in full swing. They headed back to their apartment to change and grab the things they had already packed for their stay at the Fortress of Solitude. Then took to the air, careful not to let anyone see them taking off from behind their apartment building, and headed north._

* * *

Even using super speed, it took the newly married pair a couple of hours to travel from National City to the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic. They could have gotten their faster but Alex's baby bump, which was now more of a baby beach ball, was seriously affecting her aerodynamics. Kara, wisely, kept any thoughts she might have had on that topic to herself. When they arrived Kara showed Alex the key, which was sitting under a rock beside the entrance.

"Seriously, you guys just leave the key right there beside the door where anyone could find it?" Alex was clearly shocked by the total lack of security.

Without a word Kara handed the key to Alex, who almost dropped it before she got a good hold on it. "Holy cow! What the hell is this thing made of? How much does it weigh?"

Kara chuckled at her wife's reaction. "It's made from material from a dwarf star and it weighs about a million tons."

Alex let out a low whistle in response, "Yeah, I guess you can leave it where ever you want. No worries about anyone using it to access the Fortress uninvited!"

Taking the key back Kara opened the entrance portal and returned the key to the spot where it had been previously sitting. "You ready?" She asked extending her hand to her bond mate.

"Yes!" There was no doubting Alex's eagerness to get her first look at the Fortress of Solitude. She grabbed the blonde's hand and followed her through the entrance.

As they walked down a long corridor, light that seemed to emanate from the walls themselves flickered on as they proceeded. The scientist in Alex was fascinated and she had to stop and inspect the walls more closely.

"Is this crystal?" She reached out her hand to the wall and was surprised to find it was warm to the touch. "I don't see any cameras or anything that looks like a sensor. What is triggering the light and heat? I assume it isn't always heated. Speaking of the light and heat I don't see anything that would be considered either a light bulb or a heating element so how does that work? Normally crystals would refract light which would result in rainbows and under the right conditions they can conduct heat but they don't generally produce either light or heat."

Kara couldn't help smiling at her wife's adorable nerdiness. "It is a form of crystal you don't normally find on earth, although this particular crystal was formed using elements here on earth. It was quite common on krypton and it is powered by the sun, either a red or a yellow sun. It doesn't matter which. As you figured out, it can generate both heat and light."

"But it seemed to sense our presence? The light didn't appear until we approached and it's been turning itself off as we go."

"Kryptonian nano technology built into the walls. To be honest I don't know much about it. I had to leave krypton before my schooling covered nano-science. I'm sure we can find information on it in the Fortress archives if you're interested. The archives contain every Kryptonian book, video, or piece of music ever produced prior to the destruction of the planet."

The gleam in the brunette's eyes upon hearing that nugget of information told Kara that they would not be spending the majority of their honeymoon in bed as she had hoped. She sighed, oh well, if searching the Fortress archives for all manner of scientific discovery made Alex happy then it made her happy too. To be honest, she wouldn't mind a chance to do some exploring in the archives herself.

They continued down the corridor. "I'd like to search the archive for information on voluntary transfiguration. I want to know more about..." Alex stopped mid-sentence, her mouth hanging open as they entered what could only be described as a huge crystal cavern. The space was dominated by two massive statues, a man and a woman holding up a globe over a walkway that led further into the Fortress.

"Wow!" Alex spun on her heal, taking in all 360 degrees of the cavern and returning her gaze to the statues on the far side of the space. "Um, who are they?"

"Uncle Jor and Aunt Lara, Kal's parents."

"They're...impressive."

Kara snorted. "I'm sure that was Uncle Jor's idea. Aunt Lara would have thought it was ridiculously conceited to place a 20 foot statue of herself on an alien planet. I loved my uncle, he was kind and funny, and absolutely brilliant but he could be full of himself at times. Without Aunt Lara he would have been insufferable, she kept his ego in check."

They continue walking further into the Fortress passing under the statues of Kara's aunt and uncle and entered a room not quite as large as the antechamber they had just passed through but still impressively large. The room was dominated by, what looked to Alex, like a large stalagmite rising up out of the floor only with the sharp edges and flat planes of crystal rather then the irregular rounded edges of stalagmites she had seen before.

"This is the computer room," Kara explained.

Alex looked around the space. Other than the crystal "stalagmite" in the center of the room and several similar smaller versions around the room, the space was empty. There certainly wasn't anything even remotely resembling a computer. "Ah, where's the computer?"

Kara couldn't help smirking at her wife. "You're standing in it. Thanks to that nanotechnology I mentioned earlier, the whole Fortress serves as the computer. The storage capacity of the crystal matrix that makes up the structure is beyond the wildest dreams of computer designers here on earth."

Alex looked around her at the walls, floor, and ceiling in wonder. "I don't see any keyboard, do you use voice commands?"

"We can but there are also manual interfaces with biometric security protocols."

"Where are the inter.." Alex stopped mid sentence and looked around the room at the crystalline "stalagmites". She walked over to take a closer look at the central one. On the side facing away from the corridor through which they had entered, she could see Kryptonian symbols etched into the surface. "This is the interface? That is so cool. I'm really going to have to adjust my understanding of technology here aren't I?"

Through their bond, Kara could feel Alex's eagerness to explore the Fortress's technology. Coming up beside her wife she pointed to a blank panel on the right side of the crystalline structure. "Put your hand there."

Alex hesitated, "Why? What's going to happen?"

Kara looked at her wife, one eyebrow sliding up her forehead. "Seriously? Put your hand there and find out."

Alex looked chagrined. Of course she had nothing to fear from her bond mate. Nonetheless, she tensed as she placed her hand on the panel.

A computerized voice said, "Unidentified member of the House of El, please state your name."

"Hmm, I wondered about that." Kara said.

"Wondered about what?" Alex asked.

"If the Fortress's computer system would recognize you as a member of the House of El. The systems here are designed to only respond if the user has El DNA. Your new Kryptonian DNA is partly mine and partly your own. I just wondered if the computer system would recognize that part of your DNA that was mine."

"And if it hadn't? What would have happened then?"

"Nothing. I mean before I had to destroy Kelex, he would have incapacitated you and removed you from the Fortress but I haven't had a chance to replace him yet. The Fortress does have other defenses but they are lethal and only activated when a member of the House of El is threatened by an intruder."

"Unidentified, member of the House of El, please state your name." The computerized voice repeated it's request.

Kara motioned towards the console indicating Alex should respond.

"Alexandra Danvers."

"Alexandra Danvers, member of the House of El, your profile has been added to the data bank for the Fortress of Solitude. How can I help you today?"

Kara was surprised when Alex responded. "Show me schematics for all of the Fortress's defensive systems." The blonde smiled. Of course, that would be the first thing that popped into Alex's mind.

In the air above the console a number of holographic images appeared. "Would you like me to describe the primary features of each of the systems?"

Before Alex could respond, Kara said, "Not right now."

Alex frowned at her wife.

"I thought you might want to see the living quarters and maybe...relax a bit after the long trip."

Alex smirked at the blonde, who blushed ever so slightly. "Did you have any particular form of relaxation in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

* * *

Despite her eagerness to "relax" with her new wife, Alex was distracted by her first look at the living quarters of the Fortress. She had expected them to be spartan at best, although on reflection she couldn't say why she felt that way. In fact, they were on par with any luxury apartment complex in National City, they also contained a number of items and appliances that she recognized from her stay on Argo.

Alex spun on her heel to take in the whole space. The living room, kitchen, and dining area were all in one large open area. Through a doorway across from the one where they had entered she could see a large bedroom with what appeared to be a king-sized bed. Unlike the walls in the computer room, which were colorless, the crystalline walls in the living room were a muted shade of red reminiscent of what she'd seen in many dwellings on Argo but the bedrooms walls were a calming light blue.

"Wow, this is so not what I expected?"

Kara looked around the space trying to see it from Alex's point of view. "The original living quarters were probably more what you were expecting. Kal spent almost a year here after he graduated from college but before he went to work at the Daily Planet. He expanded it a lot and added a lot of the human touches."

"The walls in here are red and the walls in the bedroom are blue but they are obviously not painted so how is that done."

"It's the nanotechnology, they could be whatever color you like. Just ask the computer."

Alex raised her voice slightly. "Computer, change the walls in this room to green. Instantly the color of the walls changed to a primary green color straight out of a standard box of eight Crayola Crayons.

Alex blinked at the garishly colored walls and Kara chuckled. "If you aren't specific the computer will start with primary colors you can adjust from there or try to be more specific in your request."

Knowing her wife's favorite color the blonde addressed the computer. "Computer change the color of the walls in this room to Sage green with a saturation of 25 percent."

Instantly the color changed to a much more muted shade of green.

Alex looked around the room and smiled. "That's more like it."

"You can also add patterns or art work or even project video on the walls, anything the computer can find in it's data banks or anything you can download from the internet."

"The computer's here are connected to the internet?" Alex was surprised by that. It didn't seem safe.

"No we have a separate system that can access the internet. It is normally shut down and disconnected from power for safety's sake. If we want to transfer something from the internet we can do so using a device similar to a thumb drive. The Fortress's computers are never directly connected to the World Wide Web. It would be much to risky."

Alex looked relieved. The thought of someone being able to hack into the Fortress's computer system and access all the information stored there was terrifying.

"So is this it for the living quarters? Where does that door lead?" She pointed to a door on the wall to the right of the door they had entered through.

"This is the only living space. That door leads to the pool, workout room, sauna, and martial arts training room."

The brunette looked stunned, "You have all of that here?"

Her bond mate grinned. "Like I said, Clark spent almost a year here between college and going to work. Most folks don't know this but The Daily Planet's star reporter is actually quite handy. Comes with growing up on a farm in the Midwest. I think it's almost like meditation for him. It get's him out of his head. Kind of like weapons training does for you."

"Hmm, I get it. I really miss weapons training." Alex sighed. She had continued to workout as much as her pregnancy allowed but Kara, and all the other super friends, absolutely refused to engage in any form of combat training once she began to show. She might have a Kryptonian's invulnerability but none of them were willing to take any chances on the health and safety of the baby.

"Do you want to check out any of those rooms?" Kara was enjoying finally getting to show Alex all the wonders of the Fortress. She'd wanted to share it with her since long before they'd become bond mates.

"That bed looks very comfortable." Alex glanced into the bedroom then gave her wife a pointed look.

Kara had become so excited about showing off the Fortress to her wife that she completely missed the brunette's meaning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll bet you're worn out from the trip here." She looked chagrined for not considering it sooner. "Why don't you go lay down while I make us some dinner."

"Seriously!" Alex shot the blonde a look that was equal parts amusement, exasperation, and frustration.

Receiving that look, Kara immediately tuned in to their bond and her wife's amorous intent became obvious. Her face turned a delicate shade of pink. "Oh! Um, yes, yes it is very comfortable. We, ah, we should check it out...together."

Shaking her head bemusedly, Alex leaned in and kissed her love tenderly. "You're beautiful when your flustered. Did I ever tell you that?"

Grinning, Kara took Alex's hand and led her to the bedroom and guided her to sit on the bed. Standing in front of her she leaned down and gently taking her face in both hands kissed her deeply.

After long moments, she pulled back and knelt before her wife. Slowly, she removed the other woman's shoes and socks, taking time to massage each foot and run her hands gently up her calves. She had been fantasizing about making love to Alex here in the Fortress since they had admitted their feelings for each other. She wanted to take her time and do it right.

If the arousal she felt spiking in her wife through their bond was any indication though, taking her time might not be an option. She felt the other's desire as almost a painful ache and Alex was making sounds that were somewhere between a moan and a groan. As was always the case with them, they seemed to feed on each other's arousal and soon any though of taking it slow fled from Kara's mind.

Standing up Kara gently guided her wife to lie back on the bed and then pulled her pants off in one fast smooth motion and cupped her hand over Alex's mound. Both women groaned in unison, Kara at the copious wetness she found between her lover's legs and Alex at the much too light pressure where she needed it most. It wasn't nearly enough and she shifted her body in an attempt to press herself against the blonde's hand.

She cried out in dismay when the pressure disappeared lifting her head too see why Kara had stopped. But she couldn't see Kara at all and just as she was starting to get seriously ticked off at her wife, she felt Kara's tongue gliding through her engorged folds. If she wasn't so incredibly turned on she might have laughed at the fact that her huge pregnant belly had hidden her wife from view. As it was she was too busy trying to hold off her climax for as long as possible. Her wife had an extremely talented tongue and she always tried to make the sensation last as long as possible. As usual, it was a losing battle and much sooner than she would have liked an orgasm gripped her sending wave after wave of pleasure rocketing through her body.

As Alex lay panting in the aftermath of her massive orgasm, Kara crawled up onto the bed. She slid her hands under Alex's shirt pulling it up over head, pausing to lay a few gentle kisses on her swelling belly and her full breasts as she went. Then she lifted her wife's boneless form and situated them both at the head of the bed with Alex tucked against her side still recovering.

"Just give me a second and I'll return the favor" the brunette said between breaths. She might have a Kryptonian constitution now but she was also heavily pregnant and recovering took her a bit longer then usual.

"Take all the time you need" Kara's hands were languidly caressing her wife's naked form and she was perfectly content to keep that up. She loved the effect it had on the brunette and she couldn't stop herself from directing her wandering hands to some of Alex's more sensitive areas. As the blonde's hand gently slid over her wife's belly on its way to caress one of her breasts, she felt it go rigid and the contented humming sound Alex had been making ratcheted up in intensity. Through their bond Kara sensed her wife was in pain.

"Alex?" Kara's concern was evident. But as quickly as it had come on the event seemed to pass. Alex's belly returned to normal and Kara could tell she was no longer in pain.

"I'm fine, I guess junior is just restless today."

"Today, you mean that wasn't the first time that's happened?" Kara's concern increased rather than decreasing.

"Once or twice. I'm sure it's nothing, just an extra powerful kick or something."

"I've felt it when the baby kicked before, it didn't feel anything like that!"

"I'm fine sweetheart, let's just enjoy our honeymoon. I believe it was my turn to ...augh!" Alex grabbed Kara's hand and squeezed it tight, her abdomen once again going rigid. "Okay, maybe this is something more than an extra strong kick." Alex said through gritted teeth. "I think I may be in labor."

"What, no, it's too early, you're not due yet, we're thousands of miles from National City, Eliza's not here she's got to be here, we need her to help deliver the baby. Alex you can't be in labor!"

Kara was freaking out, and if Alex wasn't in the middle of what she now guessed were contractions she might have found it amusing. "Sweetie, relax everything will be fine. It's still early we'll just fly back to National City, Mom should still be there. We can...Oooh!" Alex was again squeezing Kara's hand and through the bond Kara could tell the pain was getting worse. After a few moments the pain subsided. "And then again maybe not. I don't think I can fly right now."

Kara's panic hit a new high, "What? No! We have to get back to National City. We have to get you to Eliza, she's going to deliver the baby. I'll carry you!"

"Kara," Alex's voice held equal parts calm and command. "It's too late for that. Everything's going to be alright. Don't forget, I'm a doctor and I sat in on all the training Mom got on Argo." She reached out and gently pulled Kara's face around so she could look into her eyes. "We can do this."

Kara wasn't having any of it. "I'll go get Eliza!" She jumped off the bed. "If you can't get to her I'll bring her to you."

She turned as if to go but stopped in her track when her wife let out another groan of pain.

"We don't we have time for that either." Alex said through gritted teeth. "The contractions are coming too quickly." As the latest contraction passed she held out her hand to Kara, silently imploring her to accept the reality of the situation.

Reluctantly, Kara took her hand and sat beside her on the bed. Alex didn't need their bond to tell her wife was terrified.


End file.
